My life just for You
by AyamPink
Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengenalmu sedalam ini, Sasuke-kun.." DOR! "Kau jauh lebih licik dariku.." "Aku tidak mempercayai cinta! Tidak mempercayai semua kekonyolan perasaan ini! Aku tidak mempercayaimu!" "Kumohon! Buat aku percaya padamu terakhir kalinya!" "My life just for you." BloodyScene! Ide cerita asli dari author-san. RnR? (Cover bukan buatan saya)
1. Chapter 1

**NEW FANFIC**

**SASUSAKU**

**My life just for You**

Genre: Romance-Suspence

Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengenalmu sedalam ini, Sasuke-kun.." DOR! "Kau jauh lebih licik dariku.." "Aku tidak mempercayai cinta! Tidak mempercayai semua kekonyolan perasaan ini! Aku tidak mempercayaimu!" "Kumohon! Buat aku percaya padamu terakhir kalinya!" "_My life just for you."_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This story © AyamPink ( putriapriliaza)

Happy reading and Enjoy!

* * *

_Selama ini hidupku hanya dibalik bayang-bayang kegelapan_

_Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku bahagia_

_Bahkan mainanku sehari-hari adalah pistol_

_Tanpa ada tawa lepas, tanpa ada senyum ikhlas_

_Bahkan aku tidak bisa berusaha bermimpi, akan ada malaikat yang membuatku tertawa_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Seorang pemuda tampan tampak duduk tenang dibangku taman sekolahnya. Tangannya sibuk memainkan _Ipad_-nya. Matanya yang tajam bak elang tidak pernah melirik pada gadis yang berkali-kali lewat didepannya hanya untuk menarik perhatiannya. Bahkan ia tidak mempedulikan tatapan memuja dari orang-orang yang mengaguminya.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Suara cempreng itu sukses membuat mata _onxy_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Pemuda yang dipanggil itu mendecih. Saat salah satu anggotanya datang dan tanpa basa-basi duduk disampingnya sambil menyodorkan amplop.

Alis pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terangkat. Tangannya meraih amplop itu dan membukanya, membuat Ipad yang dipegangnya tadi sempat terlupakan. Matanya menelisik setiap huruf yang tertera di kertas itu. Sesaat, raut wajahnya sedikit lebih horror. Sebuah seringai terukir di bibir tipisnya. Siapapun yang melihatnya mungkin mengira dia seorang psikopat.

"Kau mau menerimanya?" tanya pemuda bermarga Hoshigaki itu. Mata biru indahnya menangkap raut horror sahabatnya, dan ia ikut menyeringai. Ia tahu, sahabatnya ini pasti menyukai apa yang tengah dibawanya ini.

"Kita mulai nanti malam, Suigetsu." Kata pemuda dingin itu sambil memasukkan amplop itu kedalam tasnya, lalu kembali memainkan Ipad-nya.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan Sasuke?" tanya pemuda berambut putih itu sambil ikut melihat layar yang dipasang penghalang hitam itu.

"Berita." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Suigetsu, nama pemuda itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hee? Sejak kapan kau hobi membaca berita, Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya menyeringai tipis, tidak berusaha membalas pertanyaan heran Suigetsu.

Pemuda tampan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Ipadnya ia masukkan ke-tasnya, lalu segera bangkit dari bangku itu dan berjalan meninggalkan temannya yang menatapnya heran. "Beritahu Karin dan Juugo. Kita beraksi malam ini."

Suigetsu menyeringai. Ia ikut bangkit dan berlari kearah yang berbeda. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

.

.

.

Sebuah rumah mewah yang masih terlihat tradisional Jepang tampak diawasi penjagaan ketat. Sedari tadi penjaga silih berganti melewati pagar yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Maling-pun tidak bisa lolos dari sana. Namun itu tidak membuat kelompok ini ciut untuk melaksanakan misi mereka.

"_Start_." Bisik laki-laki berambut keabu-abuan dan berkacamata yang tampak _standby_ di mobil hitam mewah yang terparkir agak jauh dari sana.

Keempat manusia yang bersiaga di posisi masing-masing mengangguk setelah mendengar aba-aba dari _earpick_. Segera laki-laki berbadan besar menyusup melalui jalan rahasia. Seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bergigi seperti hiu tampak menembaki beberapa penjaga yang berada disekitar jalan tembus rahasia itu dengan pistol snipper-nya yang dilengkapi dengan peredam suara. Menjaga agar saat temannya berhasil masuk nanti tanpa ada kecurigaan apapun.

"Sudah kau kacaukan?" Sasuke—yang merupakan kapten dari misi ini tampak berbisik sambil menekan _earpick_nya. Suara berat yang dikenal Sasuke terdengar. "Tunggu.. 2… 1… Yak! _Done_." Sasuke menyeringai ketika CCTV yang berkedap-kedip terlihat berhenti beroperasi. Juga pintu gerbang otomatis itu perlahan membuka.

"Bersiaga dibelakangku, Karin." Perintah Sasuke kepada gadis dibelakangnya yang tampak bersiap sambil menyiagakan pistolnya. Gadis dibelakangnya mengangguk. Sasuke tampak siap menarik pelatuk pistol _GLOCK 19_ dan…

"AA—"

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa berteriak. Keempat penjaga yang tadi heran melihat gerbang perlahan membuka tidak sempat berteriak karena sudah lebih dulu meregang nyawa. Sasuke berhasil menembaki kepala mereka berempat dengan pistol berperedam suaranya. Sehingga tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Sasuke menoleh dan mengangguk, membuat gadis dibelakangnya segera berlari melewatinya dan lekas menuju pintu samping kanan yang penjaganya habis ditembaki Suigetsu. Tampak Juugo ada disana dan tengah menunggunya. Keduanya berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki rumah luas itu dengan pistol _FN-FNP 45/Belgium_ di genggaman mereka.

Sementara itu, Suigetsu berhasil menemui Sasuke di gerbang dan segera berlari tanpa menimbulkan suara menuju pintu sebelah kiri rumah itu. Mereka bertemu dengan 3 penjaga yang tampak berjaga. Sukses membuat keributan.

"Ada penyusup! Ada penyusup!" Sasuke dan Suigetsu menembaki mereka semua dengan handal. Bermodalkan pistol-pistol canggih dunia dan keahlian mereka, mereka mudah saja menghabisi penjaga-penjaga berbaju hitam yang mengelilingi mereka. Ya, ini memang rencananya. Membuat perhatian teralih sehingga Karin dan Juugo bisa menyusup ke kamar target dengan mudah.

Sementara itu, Karin dan Juugo yang tengah bersembunyi di balik tangga tampak menyeringai. Mereka percaya Sasuke dan Suigetsu pasti baik-baik saja. Pakaian hitam-hitam yang mereka kenakan membuat mereka mudah bersembunyi. Setelah merasa derap langkah kaki berkurang, dengan segera Juugo melompati tangga dengan lihainya, melompat langsung ke lantai dua dan menembaki para penjaga yang berjaga-jaga di kamar tuannya.

"Haaa! Penyusupnya bertambah! Serang!" teriakan sebuah penjaga tidak membuat Juugo bergetar. Malah ia menembaki penjaga-penjaga itu dengan santai, sementara Karin yang gesit segera melemparkan pisau-pisau kecil kearah penjaga yang berjaga di pintu kamar depan target.

"UAAGHHH!"

**BRAK!**

"S-siapa kau?!"

Karin menyeringai setelah mendobrak pintu. Mata indahnya yang terlihat disela-sela topeng kelompoknya yang berbentuk burung elang berwarna merah-putih itu terlihat meremehkan targetnya. Tampak seorang laki-laki berusia 50-an dengan seorang perempuan jalang yang diyakininya sebagai 'simpanan' laki-laki itu. Karin mengeluarkan pedang yang bertengger manis di balik punggungnya, lalu menjilat pedang itu perlahan. Pedang mengkilat itu terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Karin melangkah maju, mendekati laki-laki dan perempuan targetnya yang tampak berlari ke pojok kamar penuh raut ketakutan. Berkali-kali bapak tua itu melempari Karin dengan barang-barang yang bisa dia gapai, namun semuanya dihancurkan Karin begitu mudahnya dengan tebasan pedang. Hingga ia berhasil berdiri tepat didepan kedua targetnya yang terduduk lemas, Karin mengangkat pedangnya.

"Tahukah apa kesalahanmu?" Suara Karin yang dingin berhasil membuat kedua manusia itu menengadahkan kepala, menatap topeng elang Karin dimana mata elang itu berubah menjadi mata merah Karin yang dingin.

"T-tidak.. UARGHH!" Karin menusuk perut sebelah kanan laki-laki itu dan berhasil membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. 'Simpanan'nya yang berlindung dibelakangnya hanya menatap ngeri.

"Karena kau berani berselingkuh dari istrimu sendiri." Kata Karin dingin, membuat mata laki-laki yang suka merokok ini melotot. "A-apa?! K-kenapa ka-kau—"

"AAAKHH!" Suara perempuan kesakitan berhasil membuat laki-laki tadi menoleh, mata abu-abunya membulat kembali tatkala perempuan simpanannya itu kini meregang nyawa. Terlihat jantungnya yang berlubang. Rupanya gadis bertopeng misterius ini menusuk pedangnya pas ke jantung dan memutari daging bagian jantungnya, sehingga jantung berlubangnya terlihat jelas oleh Asuma Sarutobi—Laki-laki itu.

"Kau sadar kesalahanmu?" tanya Karin dingin. Lekas Asuma mengangguk cepat, keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya. Bahkan ia mulai 'lupa' dengan luka didaerah perutnya. "Sayang sekali tuan, kau tidak bisa menyesali kesalahanmu lagi. Bersiaplah meminta maaf dengan istri yang telah kau khianati di surga."

Karin mengangkat pedangnya, bersiap membelah kepala laki-laki itu. Namun suara laki-laki itu menahannya. "Ja-jadi—Kurenai telah..?" Air mata menetes membasahi pipi laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menyadari kesalahannya. Terlihat wajahnya sangat menyesal. Ia begitu terluka. Istri yang 'ternyata disadarinya' sangat ia cintai, meninggal. Apakah ini karena perbuatannya yang selalu bermain dengan simpanannya?

"Apakah—apakah… kalian kelompok.. T-taka?" ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. Entah karena ngeri atau rasa nyeri pada lukanya.

"Ya. Kami adalah Taka. Malaikat pencabut nyawa yang menyadarkan kesalahan sebelum mati." Gumam Karin dingin. "Kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu. Maka tugas pertama Taka selesai. Sekarang, kami hanya perlu mencabut nyawamu." Karin menyadari bahwa Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo sudah berdiri di ambang pintu—meski wajah mereka ditutupi topeng Elang—dan menyodorkan senjata masing-masing mengarah ke kepala anak pemilik perusahaan Sarutobi. "Sekarang tinggal tugas kedua. Selamat tinggal."

**ZRASHH!**

**DOR!**

Kini calon penerus perusahaan Sarutobi mati dengan kepala terbelah dan 3 peluru bersarang. Ia mati mengenaskan dengan linangan air mata. Sesuatu yang selalu dilihat Anggota Taka. Setiap target mereka, akan mati dengan keadaan menangis karena mengingat kesalahan terbesar mereka. Itulah yang membuat Taka sangat terkenal di dunia.

Karin membersihkan pedangnya dengan pakaian Asuma. Tanpa sedikitpun takut sidik jarinya akan tertinggal, karena ia memakai sarung tangan. Karin kembali memasukkan pedangnya kedalam tempatnya. Ia berbalik menatap ketiga pemuda yang menunggunya. Sasuke—satu-satunya yang memakai topeng Elang berwarna hitam-putih menekan _earpick_nya. Memberitahu rekannya yang mengawasi mereka dari mobil.

"_Mission Complete._"

* * *

"_Penerus perusahaan Sarutobi, Asuma Sarutobi ditemukan meninggal dengan keadaan tragis di rumahnya. Saat ditemukan oleh sang ayah yang datang kerumahnya, semua penjaga tampak mati tertembak. Seorang wanita tidak dikenal yang diperkirakan adalah Istri Simpanan Tuan Asuma juga mati mengenaskan di balik punggung Mayat Asuma. Diperkirakan pembunuh Asuma adalah team pembunuh yang baru-baru ini meresahkan dunia—Taka. Karena pada mayat Asuma, sama seperti mayat korban-korban team Taka sebelumnya. Wajahnya menangis dan terlihat menyesal._"

"Kelompok itu kembali berulah." Gumam lelaki bermasker sambil meminum kopinya. Mata hitamnya memandang agen-agennya yang tampak terperangah setelah menonton berita di Televisi. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, lalu berdeham. Kembali perhatian orang-orang di ruang rapat itu teralih padanya.

Merasa sudah mendapatkan sepenuhnya perhatian, Kakashi Hatake—nama laki-laki itu menatap tajam anak buahnya. "Perbuatan Taka tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi. Ia sudah membunuh calon penerus Perusahaan Sarutobi. Itu artinya, dia sudah bergerak di Amerika." Jelasnya.

"Apa sekarang mereka menetap di Amerika?" tanya laki-laki bermata Lavender itu. Ketua mereka menggeleng.

"Tidak, markas mereka tetap di Jepang. Karena itu, aku memilih kalian dari bagian Jepang untuk misi kali ini." Ujar Kakashi.

Laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang diketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze itu bertanya. "Apa karena itu alasannya? Hanya karena kita semua FBI bagian Jepang?"

Kakashi menggeleng. "Bukan hanya itu." Ia berdeham. "Dalam misi berat ini, anggota misi ini adalah: Shikaku Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Sai Shimura, Naruto Namikaze, Tenten, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka dan Sakura Haruno. Tenten tidak akan pergi ke lapangan. Tenten bersamaku, selaku ketua misi ini akan mengawasi kalian disini. Sementara di lapangan nanti, Shikamaru Nara-lah yang menjadi ketua dan Sai Shimura selaku wakilnya. Ada pertanyaan?"

Semua diam, tampak sibuk berpikir. Apa misinya seberat ini? Memang, mereka akan meringkus team pembunuh berdarah dingin yang memiliki cirri khas membunuh. Tapi kalau timnya sebanyak ini anggotanya, berarti ini adalah sebuah misi yang sangat penting.

"Jika ada yang tidak sanggup dimisi ini. Kuharap segera mundur dari sekarang." Ucap laki-laki bermasker ini dengan tenang.

Melihat semuanya diam. Kakashi diam-diam tersenyum. Dia memang memilih orang-orang yang tepat. Ia bahkan menarik kedua muridnya, Sakura Haruno dan Naruto Namikaze yang dibawah bimbingannya selama di FBI. Ia tahu, kedua muridnya ini takkan mengecewakan.

"Baik. Karena tampaknya semua sudah siap. Tanpa basa-basi aku akan menjelaskan tentang misi kali ini. Dan inilah rencananya." Kakashi menghidupkan proyektor dan nampaklah dilayar putih itu semua rencananya.

Ya, misi yang akan membawa cinta menyakitkan.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_.  
Honey you're my golden star_

_.  
And if you could make my wish come true_

_.  
If you let me treasure you_

_.  
If you let me treasure you_

.

.

* * *

Fiuhhh~ Fanfic keduaku muncul X3 kali ini scene bloody :3

Bagaimana menurut kalian soal fanfic ini? lanjut/enggak?._.

Oh ya, buat fanfic Friend to Love-nya mungkin minggu depan saya next XDv karena aku masih mikirin alur yang tepat untuk mempertemukan SasuSaku :3

Review ya minna, supaya sata tahu kekurangan fanfic ini :3

Arigatou Gozaimas!

**AyamPink. 19-01-2014**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW FANFIC**

**SASUSAKU**

**My life just for You**

Genre: Romance-Suspence

Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengenalmu sedalam ini, Sasuke-kun.." DOR! "Kau jauh lebih licik dariku.." "Aku tidak mempercayai cinta! Tidak mempercayai semua kekonyolan perasaan ini! Aku tidak mempercayaimu!" "Kumohon! Buat aku percaya padamu terakhir kalinya!" "_My life just for you."_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This story © AyamPink ( putriapriliaza)

Happy reading and Enjoy!

* * *

_Kupikir hidupku yang sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup_

_meski dipenuhi dengan kebusukan_

_kedengkian_

_kekejaman_

_darah bergelimpangan_

_namun aku tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan._

_Tentu aku tidak pernah merasakannya, karena hatiku mati rasa_

_Apakah dengan kedatanganmu, Hatiku akan merasakan sesuatu kembali?_

_kasih sayang atau mungkin, kebencian?_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"_Ohayou_ Sasuke-_kun_." Sapa seorang gadis genit berambut merah. Ia menggelayuti lengan pemuda itu. Meski tampak risih, pemuda itu terlihat berusaha sabar dan rileks.

"Hn?" gumam pemuda bermata _onxy_ itu seadanya. Ia enggan menatap mata _rubbi_ Karin Uzumaki. Ia meminum _cappuccino_-nya dengan tenang. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan memuja dan sebal dari fans-fansnya yang sengaja lewat didepan matanya.

"Kau tegang sekali." gerutu Karin. Ia melepas pelukannya pada lengan kanan Sasuke dan itu membuat Sasuke bersyukur setengah mati.

"Dia lagi memikirkan misi selanjutnya, mungkin." Ujar pemuda bermata _sapphire_ seindah lautan biru dengan suara rendah. Setidaknya hanya mereka berempat yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Misi selanjutnya?" Juugo yang duduk disamping Suigetsu memandang heran Sasuke yang duduk dihadapannya. "Kita dapat _klien_ lagi?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Suigetsu hanya menyeringai. Sementara Karin dan Juugo yang tidak tahu apa-apa menatap kedua pemuda misterius itu penuh rasa penasaran.

"Polisi bertindak," jelas Suigetsu, tetap dengan suara rendah. "Sasuke sudah membuat rencana yang matang."

"Hee? Kenapa harus buat rencana? Kita bereskan saja seperti biasanya. Gampang kan?" ujar Karin dengan wajah bingung.

"Ini berbeda Karin," kata Sasuke. "Bukan polisi Nasional. Tapi Internasional."

Karin masih menunjukkan wajah heran, sementara Juugo sudah bisa paham maksud Sasuke.

"Maksudnya apa sih? Nasional sama Inter—"

"Kali ini FBI yang bertindak." Sela Suigetsu. Membuat _rubby _indah Karin membulat. "Akibat misi terakhir di Amerika 3 hari yang lalu, sekarang FBI benar-benar mengincar kita. Kabuto sedang mencari informasi lain."

"Nani?! Lalu bagai—"

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah buat rencana." Sela Sasuke kalem. Ketiga pasang iris berbeda menatap _onxy _Sasuke. "Bukan hanya satu rencana. Jika satu gagal, ribuan rencana lainnya bisa dilanjutkan."

Ketiga remaja itu kini menyeringai mendengar penuturan Sasuke—ketua mereka. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka berlima adalah pembunuh kelas tinggi yaitu Taka. Yang murid-murid sekolah itu tahu, mereka adalah senior dari klub _Fotografer_. Kelima senior itu sangat terkenal. Karena kelihaian mereka dalam mendidik junior klub mereka juga karena kharisma masing-masing.

Tiga orang pemuda tampan, satu orang pemuda cerdas dan satu gadis modis ini disebut sebagai kelompok Hebi di Konoha Senior High School itu. Setiap Hebi lewat, pasti penghuni sekolah akan memandang mereka penuh puja dan keinginan bisa bergabung. Sayang sekali, tidak ada satupun yang bisa bergabung dalam kelompok terkenal ini. Meski itu adalah anggota klub _Fotografer_ handal.

Mereka tidak tahu, dibalik _Hebi_ yang terkenal cerdas dan berbakat, terdapat _Taka_ yang menyeramkan.

* * *

"Hei hei! Lihat! Itu murid pindahan?"

"Wah mereka tampan!"

"Kawaiii~ aku suka mata mereka!"

"Dia ramah sekali!"

"Kyaaa! Senyumnya menawan!"

"Yang satunya cool sekali! 11:12 sama Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Siapa namanya ya?"

"Kuharap mereka masuk di kelas yang sama denganku!"

Teriakan-teriakan heboh menemani langkah keempat pemuda tampan dengan penampilan berbeda. keempat pemuda gagah itu tampak tidak ambil pusing. Mereka tetap berjalan tenang menuju kelas XI IA-2, XI IA-3, XII IA-4 dan XII IA-1 SMA Konoha yang terkenal itu.

Di sisi yang berbeda pun situasi tetap sama. Yang berbeda adalah banyaknya suara pemuda-pemuda yang bersorak sorai memuji. Ya, karena disana terdapat 3 orang gadis cantik dengan pancaran berbeda-beda yang luar biasa mempesona. Menurut kabar, mereka masuk di kelas yang berbeda. XI IA-1_, _XI IA-3 XI IA-4, dan XII IA-1.

"Haah, mereka ribut sekali. enaknya Tenten sudah sampai dikelas lebih dahulu." bisik gadis pirang bermanik _aquamarine_ menenangkan kepada kedua gadis di samping kirinya. Meski begitu, ia tetap memasang senyum demi menghargai tatapan memuja dan iri dari para gadis.

"Jika mereka tahu kau seorang model, pasti mereka tambah berisik." Kikik gadis berambut pink sepinggang yang berdiri diantara kedua temannya itu. Gadis berambut indigo menawan disamping kirinya ikut terkikik.

"Hah? Kenapa tambah berisik?" tanya nona Yamanaka itu bingung.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ bening itu memandang penuh remeh padanya. "Aku meragukan kecerdasanmu, Ino."

Cubitan kecil di lengan kanan gadis pinky itu sukses membuat Sakura Haruno meringis. Ia memandang tajam gadis disamping kanannya itu. Sementara sang pelaku 'cubit' santai-santai saja.

"A-ano.. I-ini ruang kelasku. Jaa ne Sakura-san, Ino-san." Ujar gadis Indigo, Hyuuga Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan. Kedua gadis yang mengantarnya membalas lambaiannya sambil mengangguk sampai gadis bermata _lavender_ itu masuk ke kelas XI IA-3.

"Ah, Sakura! Ini kelasku, jaa ne!" ujar gadis _fashionable_ itu penuh semangat setelah 2 menit berjalan. Gadis pirang itu melambai pada sahabatnya itu sebelum masuk kelasnya.

Sakura Haruno berjalan tenang ke kelasnya, XI IA-1. Rambut _softpink_-nya yang halus melambai-lambai ditiup angin semilir. Wajahnya yang putih porselen dengan hidung mancung dan mata hijau bening menambah kecantikannya. Ditambah dengan kejeniusannya, terutama dalam bidang medis.

Siapa sangka, gadis cantik nan cerdas ini anggota FBI yang menjalankan misi _rahasia_.

"_Watashi wa _Sakura Haruno_. Yoroshiku minna-san._" Salam perkenalan yang singkat dari seorang Sakura Haruno. Guru berambut hitam dan berwajah ayu itu tersenyum dan mempersilahkan gadis berambut _softpink_ ini duduk.

Meski ia terlihat tersenyum manis dan duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang. Mata seindah padang rumput itu menangkap tatapan mengintimadasi dari seorang pemuda berambut raven dan mata setajam elang. Diam-diam Sakura menyeringai.

_Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu_.

.

.

Berbeda dengan beberapa anggota FBI yang masuk ke Konoha Senior High School itu dengan cara mencolok dan beramai-ramai itu justru membuat anggota _Hebi_ alias _Taka_ merasakan pertanda. Mereka yakin yang pindah itu adalah anggota FBI. Namun, bukan berarti mereka akan mengurus kepindahan mereka ke SMA yang lain.

Tidak, _Taka_ bukanlah team pengecut.

Mereka akan mengikuti permainan para anggota FBI ini.

.

.

"FBI bergerak secara mencolok. Payah sekali." ejek gadis beriris permata rubbi itu dengan wajah meremehkannya. Tangannya asyik memainkan kamera SLR kesayangannya.

"Tidak semua FBI harus mengendap-endap, bukan?" sahut Juugo. "Mereka memang terlihat bodoh dimata kita dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin, ada taktik lain dibalik semua ini. Berhati-hatilah."

"Juugo benar," timpal Sasuke tanpa melirik rekannya. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Memang, ruang klub Fotografi menghadap kota dan berada di lantai tiga. "Awasi mereka. Kabuto, cari datanya."

"Ya." Pemuda berwajah ular itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya. "Tanpa kau perintahpun sudah kulakukan, Sasuke-_kun_." Tangannya menari-nari diatas keyboard sebelum akhirnya menekan enter. "Lihatlah."

Kabuto Yakushi melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Sasuke yang tetap duduk menghadap jendela besar itu. Ia meletakkan laptopnya di pangkuan tangan Sasuke yang segera ditanggapi pemuda tampan itu dengan pandangan tajam. Matanya menatap awas ke data-data yang berhasil Kabuto curi dari data utama sekolah.

"Menurut data, mereka dari pindahan yang berbeda-beda." Jelas Kabuto sambil duduk di meja Sasuke yang artinya ada di belakang Sasuke. "Delapan orang murid pindahan. Empat laki-laki dan empat perempuan. Seorang laki-laki dan perempuan masuk di kelasku, XII IA-1. Sementara keenamnya menyebar di kelas XI." Katanya. Ya, Kabuto-lah yang paling tua diantara rekan-rekannya. Namun dialah yang paling pandai setelah Sasuke.

"Ah, ya! Seorang gadis berambut indigo dan pemuda berambut duren masuk ke kelasku. Kalau tidak salah namanya um—" Karin mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. "Hiyana dan Naturo atau apalah itu."

"Hinata Hyuuga dan Naruto Uzumaki yang benar, Karin-_chan_." Kekeh Kabuto. Karin hanya mendelik pada pemuda paling tua diantara mereka ini.

"Ya, dikelasku juga ada. Seorang pemuda berwajah malas dan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. Masuk di kelas XI IA-3. Bagaimana denganmu, kelas tetangga?" tanya Suigetsu pada Juugo yang tampak tenang.

"Hanya seorang laki-laki. Sai Shimura. Dia tampak misterius namun senyumnya memuakkan. XI IA-2." Jawab Juugo tenang.

Kini keempat pasang mata berbeda warna menatap sosok Sasuke yang masih tenang menikmati matahari yang hampir tenggelam.

"Hanya seorang gadis. XI IA-1."

.

.

* * *

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Kenapa rencana penyusuannya seperti ini?! Ini bukan penyusupan nama—ITTAI! Aduh, Sakura-_chan_! Sakit!" Naruto yang semula mengoceh dengan tampilan guru mereka dilayar laptop Hinata terusik akibat jitakan keras dari Sakura. Sahabatnya yang juga berguru dengan Kakashi.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan, Naruto. Sekarang _sensei_ bukan hanya guru kita, tapi atasan kita." Gerutu Sakura.

"_Ya, maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Naruto._" Laki-laki berwajah tampan meski memakai masker itu tampak tersenyum. Ia mengerti dengan sifat kedua muridnya. "Tapi memang inilah rencananya. Bagaimana kabar disana, Shikamaru?"

"Semua baik. Aku yakin kelompok itu sudah tahu bahwa FBI telah datang." Shikamaru yang memang mengerti dengan rencananya menjawab sambil menyeringai.

"_Bagus. Kau memang anakku. Apa kalian sudah menemukan siapa saja yang mencurigakan?_" Shikaku Nara—ayah dari kelompok di lapangan itu kini bertanya. Ia memang duduk disamping Kakashi dan menghadap ke laptop. Sementara di apartemen, kedelapan FBI tampak kasak-kusuk didepan laptop.

"Kurasa tidak ada—" "Aku menemukan sesuatu."

"EH?"

Perkataan Shikamaru terpotong oleh Sakura. Gadis bermata teduh ini kini berada tepat didepan laptop setelah Shikamaru menggeser laptop itu agar informasi dari Sakura tepat sampai. "Seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker dengan mata _onxy_. Tinggi sekitar 170 cm. Kulitnya putih pucat seperti Sai. Aku tidak tahu namanya, dia tampak dingin dan aku sulit beramah-tamah dengannya." Jelas Sakura mantap.

Ketujuh remaja yang ikut mendengar penjelasan informasi Sakura tercengang. Dalam waktu satu hari, Sakura sudah bisa menemukan salah seorang anggota pembunuh?! Kemampuan gadis ini dalam memantau dan mengumpulkan informasi memang tidak bisa diremehkan, apalagi dia seorang murid dari Kakashi Hatake. Naruto yang merupakan rekan sesame guru pun tersenyum bangga melihat aksi sahabat perempuannya itu.

Sementara itu tampak Shikaku sibuk mengetik di laptop sebelahnya meski matanya tetap awas pada monitor. Sementara Kakashi menatap muridnya itu dengan tajam. "_Bagaimana kau yakin dia salah satu anggotanya? Hanya karena dia punya tatapan tajam?_" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau tahu kemampuanku, _Sensei_. Aku tahu dari auranya. Ia kelam, dan aku merasa ada hawa membunuh darinya meski ia dapat menutupinya dengan baik. Cukup sulit memang untuk menilainya hanya sekali lihat, tapi aku yakin dia adalah salah satunya. Lagipula, firasatku mengatakan hal serupa."

Ya, kemampuan Sakura Haruno selain pandai bertarung dan juga medis, ia memiliki kemampuan khusus. Dibalik mata hijau menyejukkannya, ia mampu merasakan aura dan hawa disekeliling seseorang. Matanya mampu menembus mata siapapun sehingga bisa mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan orang itu. Ia bukanlah seorang peramal, hanya saja ia adalah seorang gadis yang peka terhadap segala sesuatu.

Firasatnya pun termasuk dalam senjata. Firasatnya seringkali benar, bahkan terkadang menuntun orang-orang dalam misi. Jika firasat Sakura Haruno mengatakan bahaya, maka memang benar ada bahaya besar.

"_Kemampuanmu memang bisa diandalkan, Sakura. Tetapi kau tahu kan, FBI membutuhkan bukti yang benar. Penjelasan dan pengamatanmu masih belum cukup sebagai bukti untuk menguak kebenarannya. Kuharap kau bisa lebih mendalami peranmu dan tetap amati pemuda itu._" Jelas Kakashi dan dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura. Sakura memang anggota FBI yang sering diandalkan Kakashi.

"Kurasa cukup percakapan malam ini. Tetap waspada dan selamat malam." Pamit Shikaku dengan senyumnya dan Kakashi dengan tangan kanan terangkat dan matanya yang tertutup ramah, menandakan ia member senyumnya. Tak lama monitor itu menggelap sebelum akhirnya muncul wallpaper dari laptop Hinata itu. Kakashi sudah memutuskan percakapan.

"Yosh. Lebih baik kita berisitirahat sekarang. Ayo para laki-laki." Shikamaru bangkit duluan keluar dari kamar para perempuan diikuti oleh ketiga pemuda lainnya. Naruto yang paling terakhir kelur dan menutup pintu sempat mengucapkan selamat malam paga nona Haruno itu dan dibalas dengan senyuman manis.

Tidakkah kau tahu, Naruto? Seorang gadis tengah menatapmu dengan pilu.

* * *

_Terkadang aku berpikir, bagaimana rasanya dicintai orang yang kucintai_

_namun itu tidaklah gampang. _

_selalu banyak rintangan dan berusaha membuatku putus asa_

_namun Cinta tidak akan pernah bisa kugapai, jika aku menyerah_

_aku akan terus mencintaimu, menyayangimu, memperhatikanmu dari jauh_

_karena itulah caraku mencintaimu dan membuatmu mencintaiku_

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

Aku berjalan dengan anggun. Mata hijauku yang menenangkan melihat koridor kelas itu tanpa minat. Meski begitu, senyum palsuku tetap terpampang di wajahku. Tentu aku tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah bosan kan? Sebagai murid baru, setidaknya aku harus bersikap sopan.

Kaki jenjangku melangkah menuju kelasku yang dekat dengan tangga. Ya, kelasku ada di lantai dua. Dengan penuh percaya diri aku masuk ke kelasku yang katanya adalah kelas unggulan. XI IA-1.

Ah, kelas ini masih sepi. Aku sedikit kecewa saat tahu aku masuk ke kelas ini sendirian. Berbeda dengan Ino yang berdua dengan Shikamaru ataupun Neji-_san_ dengan Tenten yang menyamar menjadi kakak kelas. Setidaknya mereka punya seseorang yang mereka kenal di kelas itu.

Aku duduk di bangkuku yang berada di belakang barisan kedua. Sementara dibarisan pertama yang dekat jendela dan juga duduk di belakang sama denganku, adalah pemuda berambut biru dongker yang selalu berwajah dingin. Dialah orang yang menurutku salah satu anggota team Taka. Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan kemampuan kepekaanku. Aku harus mencari tahu lebih dalam.

Tak kusangka orang yang kupikirkan itu datang. Aku mengerjap mataku, ia muncul seperti tuyul saja. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Masih dengan wajah datar dan kecuekkannya. Ia duduk tanpa kusadari keberadaannya.

Dia hebat. Dia mampu datang dan pergi tanpa disadari orang.

Aku memasang wajah seramah mungkin kepadanya. "_Ohayou ne_." sapaku sambil menatapnya. Kulihat ia melirikku. Tatapannya seperti mengintimidasiku. Heh, memangnya dia punya kemampuan sepertiku?

Aku membelalakkan mataku ketika melihat dia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Dia mengacuhkanku! Apakah dia seorang _gay_? Selama misiku, tidak pernah ada orang yang seperti dia! Setiap target yang ku sapa selalu membalas sapaanku, bahkan semakin dekat padaku. Dengan wajahku yang cantik dan sikapku yang biasa-biasa saja namun anggun, lelaki manapun pasti merasa beruntung disapa olehku, kan?

Aku tahu diapun juga sudah mencurigaiku. Kurasa ia sudah tahu aku seorang FBI oh tapi ayolah! Diacuhkan seperti ini membuatku kesal. Mau ini tentang misi kek atau apapun, aku berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya.

"Kalau orang menyapa itu dibalas! Kau ini punya sopan santun atau tidak sih?" geramku. Oh god. Keributanku ini membuat orang-orang berbisik seru. Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, sejak dulu memang aku tidak suka dengan sikap orang yang mengacuhkan keramahan orang lain.

Kepalanya terpangku pada kedua tangannya tidak menoleh padaku. Hanya matanya—yang kurasa cukup menawan—itu melirikku dengan pandangan tajam. Aku yakin ia tidak suka dengan cara kasarku. Ah, tapi aku tidak peduli. Ini bukan soal misi belaka. Ini soal e-ti-ka.

"Apa maumu?" akhirnya pemuda es ini buka suara! Dan apa itu? Ia menanyakan apa mauku? Dia kira aku ini apa?

Mataku melotot padanya. Aku tidak peduli jika mataku yang biasanya tenang ini kini tampak aneh. "Aku hanya menyapamu! Memangnya salah? Apa terlalu sulit untuk menjawab sapaanku?!" kataku lagi. Oh ayolah, jangan sampai membuatku garang didepan seperti ini, pemuda pantat ayam!

Dia tersenyum miring, tampak meremehkanku. Kini punggungnya tegak meski masih duduk. Tangannya tetap berada diatas meja. Kepalanya menengadah, menatapku yang tengah berdiri dengan raut ganas.

"Kau sudah melihat namaku 'kan, Haruno?" gumamnya dingin. Matanya menatapku tajam namun dengan kesan meremehkan.

Apa? Mengetahui—namanya? Mendengar penuturannya membuat mata hijauku berpaling dari wajah err—tampanya menjadi ke sebuah tanda nama yang tersemat di dada kirinya.

Sasuke Houzuki.

Itukah namanya? Setahunya, Houzuki juga ada di kelas XI IA-3—Sakura memang mengetahui nama orang-orang yang kelewat eksis. Yaitu Suigetsu Houzuki dan Karin Uzumaki—jika memang benar, berarti dia saudara Suigetsu?

"Heh? Aku bahkan baru tahu namamu setelah kau bilang begitu!" ucapku sembari mendeliknya. Ia memejamkan mata dan senyum meremehkan semakin terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Tampan tapi menyebalkan!

"Pandai sekali kau bersandiwara," Kekehnya namun tetap matanya tertutup. "Kau berakting memarahiku ini hanya untuk melihat namaku 'kan? Jangan berlagak bodoh."

"Apa maksudmu?" aku bertanya setenang mungkin. Tidak mungkin kami akan saling adu pistol di kelas yang makin ramai ini, kan? Bahkan misi ini baru di mulai satu hari! Tidak mungkin ia langsung memulai tanda perang pada FBI.

"Tidak usah berwajah polos, Haruno. Kau datang kemari hanya untuk menyelidiku bukan? Aku yakin dari pengamatan pertamamu kau sudah bisa tahu orang yang kau cari adalah aku. Jangan pernah betingkah seolah kau—"

"Bersikaplah yang sopan pada wanita, Uchiha."

Aku menoleh. Sebuah suara yang tak kalah dingin dengan pemuda pantat ayam yang mengejutkanku ini menyela perkataannya. Mataku menatap dengan tak percaya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan warna mata hijau lembut dan sebuah tato Ai di dahinya. Wajahnya dingin menatap pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu.

"Tidak usah ikut campur, panda." Desis Sasuke. Heh, dia benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Aku hanya tidak mau tingkah tak ber-etika-mu mempermalukan kelas ini. Selain itu, dia anak baru. Bersikaplah yang baik jika kau punya harga diri." Cela pemuda berambut merah itu dengan penekanan disetiap perkataannya. Aku tercenung. Kuperhatikan sekelilingku, semua murid-murid dari kelas lain berbondong-bondong memperhatikan aku bertengkar dengan pemuda pantat ayam ini. Bahkan teman-teman misiku pun ikut melihat.

"Haruno," suara berat namun terdengar sedikit lembut itu memanggil margaku. Aku menoleh. Mata kami yang serupa bertatapan. Pemuda bertato Ai itu mengulurkan tangannya kehadapanku dengan senyuman tipis. Cukup membuatku merona. Sementara Sasuke yang dibelakangku hanya mendecih seperti tidak suka. "Kau dipanggil Shizune-_sensei_. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku meraih tangannya. Tangan yang besar dan dingin, namun menggenggam tanganku dengan hangat. Ia menarikku menjauhi Si Pantat Ayam yang tampak berwajah kesal dan tatapannya sangat menusuk pada pemuda bermata yang sama denganku itu. Ketika aku dan pemuda bertato Ai lewat kerumunanpun seakan memberinya dan aku jalan. Kami berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan menuju ruang guru tempat walikelasku memanggil. Posisinya yang berada dihadapanku membuatku merasa dilindungi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat walikelasku memanggilku. Apa ia mendengar pertengkaranku? Tapi, mengapa otak ku bukan memikirkan itu? Mengapa aku memikirkan pemuda dihadapanku?

Mengapa ia melindungiku? Mengapa ia mau membelaku?

Dan Si Pantat Ayam itu. Mengapa ia membuatku kepikiran? Dan kenapa tatapannya seperti tidak suka ketika aku dibela pemuda berambut merah ini?

Ah, aku tidak mengerti.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku.

Ini hanya sebatas pekerjaan, _that's right_?

**End Sakura's POV**

* * *

Minnaaaa! chap 2 yuhuuuuuu :3

maaf kalau disini agak ngaco/? tapi tenang aja, pasti semuanya akan semakin lurus ceritanya:3

makasih ya kalian sudah mau mendukung ceritaku ini:3

mungkin di chap ini gak ada _BloodyScene_nya dulu:3 tapi masih perkenalan-perkenalan sesuai alurnya:)

**Guest**: Ini sudah di update, tapi belum kilat hehe:)

**Febri Feven**: ini sudah dilanjut:) maaf belum bisa update terlalu kilat, tapi diusahain kok:)

**SasuSaku fans**: ini udah dilanjutin:) makasihhh:D

**Uchiha Saara**: ini udah di update:) saya usahain ya hihi:D

**Ryuu15**: ini SasuSaku udah ketemu, sekelas pula:3 tetep baca fanfic ini yaaa:3

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom**: Hehehe:D ini udah dilanjutin kok, makasih yaa udah baca:D

Makasih minna:3 Ini chap kedua, selamat membaca.

Mind to Review?

**Ayampink. 22-01-2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**NEW FANFIC**

**SASUSAKU**

**My life just for You**

Genre: Romance-Suspence

Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengenalmu sedalam ini, Sasuke-kun.." DOR! "Kau jauh lebih licik dariku.." "Aku tidak mempercayai cinta! Tidak mempercayai semua kekonyolan perasaan inI! Aku tidak mempercayaimu!" "Kumohon! Buat aku percaya padamu terakhir kalinya!" "_My life just for you."_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This story © AyamPink ( putriapriliaza)

Happy reading and Enjoy!

* * *

_Kehidupanku itu keji_

_Kehidupanku laknat_

_Kehidupanku merupakan gangguan dunia_

_Mereka membenciku, memburuku, tapi takut padaku_

_Benci karena aku membunuh dan mengacaukan dunia_

_Memburuku agar tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa kubunuh_

_Namun Takut merekalah yang akan jadi targetku selanjutnya_

_Tidakkah kalian bercermin?_

_Kalian itu sangat memalukan dimataku_

_Pengecut._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Pemuda tampan dengan raut dingin dan angker itu menggeram. Mata setajam elang itu kini tampak horror. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan menjaga jarak aman. Bel jam pertama belum berdentang, tetapi pemuda dingin ini sudah dilapisi hawa membunuh. Orang-orang yang menjadi penonton drama seru tadi pasti tahu, apa yang membuat pemuda dingin itu marah. Ya, akibat pertengkarannya dengan gadis pinky dan pemuda tak kalah dingin dan populer dengannya—Gaara Sabaku.

Sasuke bangkit tiba-tiba, membuat bunyi berderit dari kursi yang bergerak mundur tiba-tiba. Dengan wajah ke-tidakpedulian-nya ia berjalan dengan tenang dan tegap. Semua kerumunan tadi kembali memberi jalan. Pemuda itu merogoh kantong celananya, meraih ponsel canggihnya dan dengan sigap jari itu menekan beberapa tombol dan nada sambung berbunyi.

_Hajimette kimi to shabetta.._

Pemuda ini tetap berjalan dengan tangan satu masuk ke saku celana dan sebelahnya lagi menggenggam ponsel yang menempel dengan telinganya. Ringtone Suigetsu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Disaat dia sedang kesal begini, kenapa justru ringtone-nya Suigetsu sok semangat begitu?

Untungnya sang pemuda tampan ini tidak perlu berlama-lama menunggu jawaban.

"_Nani, Sasuke?_" suara berat nan cempreng yang amat dikenal Sasuke menyahut.

"Kita berkumpul di atap sekolah sekarang," ujarnya—yang lebih mirip perintah itu—dengan suara pelan namun tegas dan dingin. "Tanpa terkecuali."

"_Aaa—_" seakan bisa merasakan aura buruk dari lawan bicaranya, Suigetsu enggan bertanya lebih lanjut. "_Baik, aku akan memanggil yang lain_."

"Hn." Dengan gumaman kecil Sasuke mengakhiri percakapan. Kaki besar nan tegapnya berjalan menuju tangga, menaiki tangga itu dan membuka pintu besi yang selalu berderit ketika di buka. Lapangan _outdoor_ dengan rumput buatan dan pohon-pohon rindang palsu, juga pagar besi yang mengeliling tempat petak persegi super besar dan tampak nyaman itu.

Inilah atap Konoha Senior High School.

.  
.

Gadis berhelaian _softpink_ dengan iris hijau rimba itu tampak senang. Ia berceloteh banyak hal kepada orang yang disampingnya seakan mereka adalah sahabat lama. Sementara itu, pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan iris hijau susu itu tampak menyimak penuh minat, diselingi dengan tanggapan dan kekehan. Tidak ada raut sebal atau terganggu di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia malah terlihat ikut menikmati celotehan gadis berkulit seputih pualam itu.

"Ne, Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Sabaku-_san_!" ujarnya sambil ber-_ojigi_ dengan hormat. Mereka hampir masuk kelas dan tampaknya pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Karena urusan dengan walikelas-nya itu terpaksa mereka berdua baru masuk sekarang. "Aku benar-benar merepotkanmu." Katanya masih dengan membungkuk.

Terdengar kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulut pemuda bertato Ai itu. "Tidak masalah Sakura—apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?" tanyanya. "Dan berhentilah membungkuk seperti itu."

"Tentu saja boleh, Sabaku-_san_." Ucap Sakura sambil menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia senang, ada pemuda yang benar-benar baik seperti pemuda dihadapannya. Meski begitu, ia tetap harus berhati-hati.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu, formal sekali." gerutu pemuda itu. "Panggil aku Gaara-_kun_, Oke?" katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu terkekeh. Sakura pun ikut tertawa. Tidak disangka, pemuda yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan segala prestasi membanggakannya itu bersikap ramah dan menyenangkan padanya. Terlebih, pemuda ini terkenal dingin kepada siapapun, bahkan perempuan. Sebuah keberuntungan besar bagi Sakura bisa melihat pemuda ini menampilkan banyak ekspresi dan sebuah kedipan jenaka dari pangeran es ini.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk." Tangan besar Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, membuat Sakura sedikit _blushing_ dibuatnya. Gaara tampak tidak menyadarinya. Ia membuka pintu geser itu dan membungkuk sedikit. "Maaf kami terlambat, Anko-_sensei_. Saya mengantar Sakura Haruno menemui Shizune-_sensei_." Katanya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa saat sebelumnya dengan Sakura.

Guru dengan wajah cantik namun killer itu hanya mengangguk. Ia kembali sibuk menulis di papan tulis. Sementara Gaara menuntun Sakura menuju bangku gadis itu, masih dengan genggaman tangan yang melekat. Bisik-bisik seru terdengar ketika melihat Pangeran Sekolah yang jenius itu menggenggam seorang gadis. Hal yang pertama kali pernah dilihat.

Setelah mengantar Sakura duduk, ia pun ikut duduk di bangku samping Sakura, tepatnya di baris ketiga belakang. Bangku sekolah mereka memang satu-satu dan terdiri dari 5 baris. Sementara dari depan kebelakang, 1 baris terdapat 6 bangku.

Sakura melirik ke bangku sebelah kirinya. Bangku pemuda pantat ayam yang tadi beradu debat dengannya. Ia sedikit heran melihat bangku itu kosong meski tas pemuda itu tetap berada disana. Sakura sedikit penasaran, namun ia harus berpura-pura fokus pada pelajaran. Apalagi Gaara disebelah kanannya tampak serius mencatat. Pemuda itu terlihat benar-benar tampan.

Sakura pura-pura ikut mencatat meski ia sudah tahu betul dengan materi ini—berkat kejeniusannya—. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya kepada setiap anggota FBI yang se-misi dengannya.

Ada beberapa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat kejadian tadi pagi. Pertama, nama pemuda itu saat dilihatnya dari bros nama adalah Sasuke Houzuki. Namun, pemuda malaikat itu memanggilnya dengan marga 'Uchiha'. Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Ia seperti pernah mendengar marga itu, marga yang seperti sangat dikenalnya. Tapi siapa? Dan dimana? Selain itu, tatapan Sasuke tadi tampak dipenuhi kemarahan begitu Sakura dan Gaara menjauhinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama ia mendapat balasan-balasan dari setiap anggota. Anggota yang berpencar di kelas-kelas yang dicurigai kelas-kelas anggota Taka itu mengatakan salah satu murid di setiap kelas mereka menghilang sejak bel pertama berdentang. Ia mengernyit, itu artinya, yang menghilang itu adalah anggota Taka, bukan?! Ia kembali mengetik pesan, meminta nama-nama murid yang menghilang di keempat kelas lainnya itu. Sambil menunggu balasan, ia kembali menulis dan tak sengaja melirik pemuda berambut merah di bangku sebelah kanannya.

Mendadak, Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

.

.

* * *

"Sakura-_chan_." Suara lembut itu memanggil nama gadis pink yang tampak sibuk menyelesaikan catatannya. Sementara di bangku kanannya, seorang pemuda berambut merah melakukan hal serupa namun dengan wajah tenang.

"Hinata! Tunggu sebentar ya." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu, Hinata kesini untuk menjemputnya ke tempat perkumpulan mereka, di sebuah ruang _Audio Visual_ lama yang berada di lantai paling atas, lantai 4. Tentu saja untuk membicarakan hal yang mengganjal bagi Sakura.

"Sudah selesai mencatat?" suara baritone itu membuat dua gadis manis itu menoleh. Tampak Gaara yang tengah berdiri di belakang Hinata namun matanya tertuju pada Sakura. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana seragamnya. Mata _jade_ itu sempat melirik Hinata dan Hinata memasang senyum halus dan memasang wajah merona.

"Belum, Gaara-_kun _sudah?" Sakura balik bertanya meski mata teduhnya tetap fokus melihat catatan super banyak di papan tulis.

"Ya." Gaara mengangguk. Sesaat, perhatiannya teralih pada gadis Indigo yang tadi menyapa teman barunya. "Siapa dia? Bukankah dia juga anak baru?"

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Dia temanku sekaligus tetanggaku, Gaara-_kun_. Kami pindah ke sekolah yang sama." Jawabnya.

Hinata tersenyum dan berusaha terlihat merona. "_W-watashi wa no n-namae Hinata Hyuuga desu! Y-yoroshiku ne.._" ucap Hinata sopan. Gaara membalas dengan senyum tipis. "Sabaku no Gaara."

Hinata tersenyum manis. Meski begitu mata mutiaranya memandangi Gaara dari atas sampai bawah—tentu setelah perhatian Gaara kembali ke Sakura sehingga tidak disadarinya—dan Hinata langsung merasaka firasat buruk yang kuat.

"Ne, aku sudah selesai. Ayo, Hinata." Sakura menarik tangan Hinata dan melambaikan tangan kepada Gaara. "Kami pergi dulu, Gaara -_kun_."

Gaara mengangguk. Ia membiarkan kedua gadis itu keluar kelas dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Barulah ia mengambil buku kesayangannya dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas, menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura tadi. Tentu saja, ia akan menuruni tangga dan menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Tidak akan ada yang mengusik acara membacanya disana.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_." Hinata membuka suara ketika mereka sudah di lantai empat. Lorong yang dipenuhi lab itu memang sedang sepi. "Aku sudah melakukan yang kau pinta."

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Sakura tak sabar. Kaki mereka beradu dengan lantai menuju ruang _Audio Visual_ di ujung lorong. "Kemampuanmu pasti sudah merasakan sesuatu bukan?"

"Ya." Hinata mengangguk. "Aku merasakan hal yang sama, Sakura-_chan_. Ia dalam bahaya." Hinata memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membukanya. "Dalam penglihatanku, akan terjadi sesuatu yang terjadi padanya nanti. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, tapi sesuatu yang buruk." Ucap Hinata. Ya, Hinata memang bisa membaca sesuatu yang aneh dan hal yang akan terjadi pada seseorang yang diamatinya.

"Kapan itu?" tanya Sakura tak sabar.

Hinata kembali terpejam sebelum akhirnya matanya terbuka. Dengan urat-urat mata berada disisi kiri dan kanan matanya. "Malam ini, Sakura-_chan_. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu."

.

.

* * *

_Kebencian adalah buah dari kasih sayang. Ibaratkan sebuah pohon. Akar adalah simpatik, Batang adalah suka, Bunga adalah kasih sayang, daun adalah perasaan melindungi, dan buah adalah kebencian.._

_Kasih sayang dimulai dari rasa simpatik yang berakar dari hati kita. Semakin lama akar itu tumbuh menjadi rasa suka. Rasa suka akan mekar menjadi kasih sayang. Perasaan ingin melindungi pasti akan selalu ada dan selalu ada di hati kita layaknya daun yang selalu ada di pohon. dan jika terjadi hal menyakitkan kepada orang yang kita sayang, maka akan menghasilkan rasa benci yang tidak berujung.._

_Namun rasa benci tidak berujung itu akan membusuk, layaknya buah yang jatuh ke tanah dan membusuk disana._

_Karena itu, jadilah pohon yang baik. Pohon yang berguna dan pohon yang diandalkan._

_Petik kebencian layaknya memetik buah._

_Namun jangan pernah memanfaatkan buah kebencian untuk kejahatan._

_Rubahlah kebencian itu menjadi hal yang baik. _

_Rubahlah buah kebencian itu, menjadi cinta._

_Cinta yang positif_

_dan jadilah Pohon yang dicintai semua orang_

* * *

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Suara Karin mewakili pertanyaan yang sama dari keempat anggota Taka lainnya. Sejak mereka berkumpul beberapa jam yang lalu disini dan membiarkan mereka membolos jam pertama sampai waktu istirahat ini, Sasuke enggan melirik ataupun membuka suara. Ia hanya duduk diam bersender dengan pohon rindang buatan itu. Matanya lurus kedepan, memandang langit Konoha yang cerah dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi. atap sekolah nampak sepi meski sekarang sudah waktu istirahat. Tentu saja, setiap orang yang menuju kesini pasti sudah melihat kelompok _Hebi_ berkumpul dan sudah pasti enggan ke tempat ini. Tidak mau mencari gara-gara tentunya.

"Aku ingin membunuh seseorang, malam ini." sahut Sasuke dengan suara dingin, membuat keempat murid KSHS ini bergidik ngeri. "Dia berhasil mengacaukan tahap rencana pertama."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Suigetsu heran.

"Dia memanggil margaku yang sebenarnya."

"Ha?! Siapa? Lalu untuk apa kita susah-susah mengancam anak koperasi yang membuat bros nama palsumu?" keluh Karin. "Bukankah seharusnya, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Sasuke Houzuki? Kita bahkan sudah menyebar luaskan berita ini dengan yang lain dan mengancam mereka. Bros namamu kan seperti itu—"

"Seorang murid tengil membongkarnya." Sela Sasuke. Mata kelam itu memandang iris rubby Karin. "Murid yang mencari masalah."

"Jadi karena itu kau mau membunuhnya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Kabuto sambil menggerakkan kacamatanya. Juugo juga ikut memperhatikan Sasuke dengan seksama. Mereka mendapat anggukan dari Sasuke.

"Siapa targetnya?" tanya Juugo akhirnya membuka suara.

Pemuda berambut _emo_ ini memejamkan mata sejenak. Menikmati belaian angin semilir yang mengusap wajahnya lembut. Kelopak matanya perlahan membuka, menampilkan mata khas Uchiha turunan dari nenek moyang mereka yang disebut— "Targetnya adalah putra bungsu perusahaan ternama di Jepang—" —Sharingan. Sharingan itu berputar, membentuk semacam bintang hitam dengan noda merah ditengahnya.

"Sabaku no Gaara."

.

.

**To Be** **Continued**

* * *

Chap 3 update minna-san hehehe.. *laugh*

aku senang banyak yang suka dengan fanficku, arigatou minna..

Aku sengaja update kilat fanfic ini, karena kebetulan lagi dapat inspirasi besar buat fanfic ini

buat fanfic Friend to Love, bakal kulanjutin besok atau lusa. Nunggu respon kalian dulu hehehe

**SPESIAL THANKS for:**

**Febri Feven, Floral white, Hanazono Yuri, SasuSaku fans, .9, Ravenpink, Sofi asat**

**dan para readers and Silent Readers..**

Mind to Review, Minna?

**Ayampink. 23-01-2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEW FANFIC**

**SASUSAKU**

**My life just for You**

Genre: Romance-Suspence

Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengenalmu sedalam ini, Sasuke-kun.." DOR! "Kau jauh lebih licik dariku.." "Aku tidak mempercayai cinta! Tidak mempercayai semua kekonyolan perasaan ini! Aku tidak mempercayaimu!" "Kumohon! Buat aku percaya padamu terakhir kalinya!" "_My life just for you."_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This story © AyamPink ( putriapriliaza)

Happy reading and Enjoy!

* * *

_Mereka bilang aku jahat_

_aku kejam_

_tapi tidakkah kalian tahu?_

_kalianlah yang membuatku jahat_

_kalianlah yang membuatku kejam_

_akibat kebusukan kalian dengan negara ini_

_cara licik kalian mencari uang demi kepentingan sendiri_

_cara keji kalian yang membuat orang lain menderita_

_hal itulah yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini_

_tidakkah kalian menyadari?_

_aku adalah buah hasil kekejian kalian,_

_wahai manusia busuk.._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

TENG TENG

Sorak sorai murid terdengar setelah bel berbunyi dan guru keluar dari kelas. Hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para murid, bel pulang! Mereka akan terbebas dari kejenuhan segala materi menyebalkan dan pulang ke rumah yang nyaman.

Tidak jauh berbeda pula dengan kelas XI IA-1. Murid-murid disana sibuk membereskan barang mereka sambil bercengkrama. Ada pula yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan kelas bersama rombongan ataupun sendirian.

Pemuda berambut model _emo _pun sama. Hanya saja ia membereskan bukunya dengan satai. Ia tidak memandang keadaan sekitar, mengacuhkan sapaan para gadis-gadis fansnya, dan bersikap dingin dengan laki-laki sok akrab dengannya. Benar-benar pangeran Es kelas kakap.

"Gaara-kun apa ada acara hari ini?" tanya gadis berkulit putih pualam dengan iris hijau rimba itu. Ia sudah selesai membereskan bukunya. Tas selempang berorak pink-biru ia sandarkan pada bahunya. Bukannya bergegas pergi, gadis itu justru berdiri disamping bangku berambut merah yang sibuk menulis sesuatu.

Gadis pink itu menyadari, sepasang mata elang sekelam malam tengah memandangnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas itu hingga hanya ada Sakura dan Gaara. Pemuda itu tampak tidak mau mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Terlihat betul dari gerakan tangannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi gesit. Seperti berusaha cepat-cepat keluar.

"Kurasa tidak ada, Sakura. Ada apa?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik sekilas kilauan _emerald _Sakura dengan iris jade-nya yang lembut.

"Um… Aku—aduh, bagaimana ya?" gadis itu mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya. Semburat merah tipis mewarnai wajahnya, membuatnya terlihat imut. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan mengelilingi Konoha, tapi—"

"Aku akan menemanimu," Potong Gaara. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Tapi tidak bisa sekarang, aku ada rapat klub sepak bola dan rapat osis. Sekitar pukul 7 aku akan menjemputmu. Tapi masih memakai seragam sekola tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya pemuda tampan itu.

Sakura tampak mengernyitkan dahinya. "Gaara-kun pulang sekolah pukul 7?" yang ditanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Apa aku tidak merepotkan Gaara-kun? Maksudku, Gaara-kun pasti lelah dan—"

"Untukmu aku tidak merasa lelah kok." Sela Gaara. Ia meletakkan pena yang di genggamnya. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum, membuat gadis pinky itu merona. "Hampir setiap hari aku pulang sekolah jam segitu. Selalu saja ada urusan." Katanya. Tentu saja dia sibuk, dia adalah ketua Osis di KSHS.

"Baiklah! Arigatou, Gaara-kun!" Sakura tampak senang. "Aku akan menunggu dimana?" tanyanya.

"Stasiun dekat daerah pusat oleh-oleh, bagaimana? Disana ramai, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir kau akan diganggu orang aneh." Sakura merona kembali, pemuda ini mengkhawatirkannya. "Setiap pulang sekolah aku lewat sana. Atau mau kujemput di tempat tinggalmu saja? Berikan aku alamatnya."

"Aaa—" Sakura menggeleng. "Aku menunggu saja di Stasiun itu. Berarti setiap hari rute Gaara-kun itu jalan barat Konoha?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Tepat. rumah keluargaku di daerah sana."

Tentu saja Sakura tahu. Bukankah ia sudah bilang ia mengetahui hal-hal tentang murid-murid populer di sekolah ini? Sakura melakukan semua ini hanya untuk mencari tahu rute yang dilewati pemuda itu. Sekarang sudah dapat, ia hanya perlu menunggu.

Ah, Sakura merasakan dentuman di dadanya. Ia jadi kagum dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda tampan ini adalah orang kaya, dia tinggal di Mansion Sabaku. Tapi nyatanya, pemuda ini menyebutnya rumah, bukan Mansion. Benar-benar pemuda rendah hati.

5 detik berikutnya..

Terdengar suara ponsel berdering.

Sakura merogoh ke dalam tasnya, lalu meraih ponselnya. Ternyata ponselnya-lah yang berbunyi. Sakura mengangkat telepon itu dan tampak berbicara dengan seseorang disebelah sana. Sementara Gaara tampak sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Eh? Baiklah. Ya..ya. Baik, Jaa." Sakura memasukkan kembali ponsel canggihnya, lalu memandangi Gaara yang juga sedang memandangnya. "Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun. Sepertinya hari ini kita tunda dulu. Aku baru saja dapat telepon dari orangtuaku, mereka bilang malam ini mereka menjemputku untuk pergi ke acara keluarga." Dustanya dengan wajah menyesal. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi dia tidak menelepon. Yang berdering tadi adalah alarm yang sudah di set-ya. Sementara suara-suara orang itu adalah _voicenote_ yang sudah tim FBI tadi di ruang _AudionVisual_ semuanya sesuai rencana.

Gaara mengangguk. Pemuda bertato Ai di dahinya itu tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya aku kecewa tidak jadi nge-_date_ dadakan denganmu," Pernyataan Gaara sukses membuat Sakura _blushing_. "Tapi tidak masalah, kita bisa pergi lain kali kalau ada waktu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Arigatou, Gaara-kun."

Gaara mengangguk dan memasang senyum tipisnya lagi yang tulus. Lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas setelah memberi isyarat pada Sakura melalui gerakan matanya. Sakura mengangguk, ia tahu Gaara pamit mau pergi ke ruang rapat. Begitu Gaara menghilang di ujung tangga, barulah Sakura menelepon Shikamaru.

"Target melalui rute barat Konoha. Malam ini kita beraksi."

* * *

Keempat remaja tampak sibuk bersiap-siap, berbeda dengan salah satu pemuda lagi. Ia tampak tenang berdiri di sisi jendela besar lantau 2 itu yang menjadi jendela sekaligus pintu balkon markas mereka. Matayaa menatap langit Konoha yang perlahan menggelap. Matahari yang mulai turun dan lampu-lampu yang mulai hidup.

"Sasuke, ayo.." serang gadis bertopeng Elang dengan corak merah-putih yang menutupi kepalanya menghampirinya. di belakang mereka, ketiga pemuda lain mengenakan seragam serupa. "Sebentar lagi watunya."

Pemuda berjubah hitam yang sama dengan tudung yang menutupi rambut _darkblue_-nya tetap diam. Tangan kanannya bergerak, memasang topeng elangnya yang berbeda warna dari yang lain, yaitu corak hitam-putih. Dialah _The King of Taka—_

"Tunggu kami sang malaikat pencabut nyawamu, Sabaku no Gaara."

—Sasuke Uchiha.  
.

.

Beberapa remaja-remaja disana tampak sibuk. Seperti Shikamaru dan Neji yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan laptop dan sebuah headset+mikrofon kecil yang mereka pakai seperti sedang di tes. Tenten dan Sai yang sibuk menyiapkan senjata-senjata, Hinata yang membantu Ino mencoba jubah hitamnya, dan tentu saja Sakura Haruno takkalah sibuknya.

Gadis cantik ini sedang duduk di sofa pojok ruangan besar apartemen itu. Jubah hitamnya ia sampirkan di sampingnya. Pakaiannya hitam-hitam mirip jaket ketat berbahan kulit seperti para anggota lainnya. Sebuah pistol revolver tecantel di sorongnya yang terpasang di sabuk pinggangnya dan sebuah pisau pun ikut terselip disana. Jubah para anggota FBI pun ikut diisi dengan berbagai senjata lain yang dibagikan Tenten—master senjata mereka—. Memang benar, jubah hitam berbahan ringan itu memiliki banyak kantong didalamnya untuk menaruh senjata. Meski senjata yang dimasukkan ke kantong itu banyak, jubah itu tetap ringan. Memudahkan para Agent ini bergerak lincah nantinya.

Ia memegang topeng. Topeng polos dengan dua celah mata dilapisi kaca dan lekukan hidung sesuai hidung masing-masing. Topeng itu dilengkapi dengan CCTV super kecil untuk memudahkan pengontrolan jarak jauh dan kaca yang melapisi celah mata itu dapat membantu Agent untuk melihat lebih jelas saat keadaan gelap atau melihat jebakan yang tak kasatmata. Hebat bukan?

"Saku-chan, mau kubawakan jubahnya?" Sakura mendongak, menatap gadis bercepol yang memakai pakaian hitam serupa dengannya. Rupanya master senjata juga ikut pergi ke lapangan. Sakura menyerahkan jubahnya. "Arigatou, Tenten-chan."

Tenten mengangguk. Tangannya dengan sigap mengambil jubah itu dan meletakkannya di lengan kirinya. Tak lupa ia memasukkan sebuah pistol semi-automatic dan beberapa amunisi cadangan serta sebuah granat sedang dan kecil serta beberapa granat gas bius. Sakura tersenyum kecut. Gadis ini memang pantas dikatakan master senjata. Lihat saja, ia begitu mudahnya memasukkan senjata-senjata kedalam jubah Sakura, memperhitungkan apa saja yang dibutuhkan gadis itu nanti saat dilapangan dan memastikan Agent pink itu tidak kekurangan senjata.

"Ne, siapa saja yang akan berjaga disini?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang sarung tangan hitamnya—ciri khas Sakura—.

Gadis bercepol dengan mata _hazel_ indah itu menjawab. "Hanya Shika dan Neji-kun. Mereka mengawasi kita dari sini dan mengontrol kita saat terdesak. Saku-chan, sudah memakai _earpick_?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menunjuk telinganya yang bersih, tampak _earpick_-nya sudah terpasang. Gadis cantik beriris hijau bening ini terlihat modis meski berbalut pakaian hitam-hitam dan sarung tangan hitamnya. Rambut pink-nya diikat satu dengan gaya _ponytail_, membuatnya terlihat garang dan cantik disaat bersamaan.

"Ah, aku mau ke tempat Naruto dulu ya, Sakura-chan," ujar gadis _Chinese_ itu. "Aku mau mengambil jubah-jubah dan memasukkannya ke koper, nanti dipakai saat di _basement_. Sekalian mengecek senjata." Tambah gadis manis itu sambil sedikit menyeringai, lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang bergidik melihat seringainya.

Sakura baru saja akan bangkit dan berkumpul ke tempat Shikamaru dan Neji yang masih sibuk menggelar peta dan masih memikirkan rencana, ketika tahu-tahu ponselnya berbunyi. Ia lupa ponselnya ia masukkan ke saku celananya, padahal harusnya ditinggal di sini. Sakura tidak mau ambil resiko ponsel ini diambil atau di sadap dan orang jahat itu menemukan berbagai macam hal pribadinya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko orang-orang terkasihnya dalam bahaya.

"Konbanwa, Nii-chan?" sapa Sakura lembut.

"_Sakuraaaaa! Kau ini jahat sekali, hah?! Sebegitu sibuknya apa sampai sudah 2 hari tidak meneleponku?! Kau berjanji akan mengabariku kalau sudah sampai di Jepang, tapi mana?! Kau membuatku cemas, baka-Imouto!_"

Sakura terkekeh. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah mendengar omelan kakaknya. Benar, ia lupa mengabari kakak tersayangnya ini. "Gomen ne, Nii-chan. Aku lupa hehehe.. Nii-chan merindukanku, ya?" goda gadis muda ini.

"_Apa? Kau melupakanku? Untuk apa aku merindukan adik yang melupakan kakaknya yang tampan ini_?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Kakaknya ini selalu narsis disaat yang tidak tepat. Siapa sangka, justru kakaknya inilah yang berhasil membuatnya mengikuti jejaknya menjadi anggota FBI dibawah umur 18 tahun. Kakaknya ini jenius, tapi idiotnya lebih sering muncul. *Author dibunuh*

"_Narsis sekali kau Sasori wajah muda umur tua._" Suara berat lain tampak mencela kakak Sakura. Dan sakura pastikan, ia mendengar suara jitakan keras. Oh, pasti kakaknya ini menjitak teman karibnya itu.

"Itachi-nii benar, ahahaha.." Sakura tertawa. "Ne, Nii-chan. Aku akan pergi ke lapangan sekarang. Jadi handphone kutinggal, nanti ku hubungi lagi ya?"

"_Pergi ke lapangan? Kau ada aksi hari ini?_"

"Ya."

"…" Sakura mengernyit, Sasori tidak menjawab sebelum akhirnya. "_Berhati-hatilah, Sakura. Jaga diri baik-baik._"

Sakura tertawa. "Tenang saja, Nii-chan. Kau seperti takut kehilanganku saja."

"_Entahlah, perasaanku sedikit buruk_." Suara Sasori menjawab.

"_Saso-chan galau?_" terdengar suara Itachi di ujung sana.

"_Berhenti mengejekku, Itachi Uchiha!_" / "_Aku heran bisa betah berpatner denganmu selama ini di FBI, Saso-chan. Kau bahkan salah satu Agent jenius, padahal jelas sehari-hari tampangmu idiot._"

Tawa Sakura meledak mendengar panggilan kesayangan dari sahabat kakaknya itu. Itachi adalah sahabat kakaknya, Sasori Haruno. Mereka berteman akrab sejak SMP, dan menjadi partner pula dalam FBI.

Tiba-tiba Sakura membeku. Kalau tidak salah, kakaknya tadi memanggilnya Itachi Uchiha?

Ia baru ingat, Itachi bermarga Uchiha. Ini sebuah kebetulan atau bagimana? Bodohnya dia. Pantas saja saat mendengar Gaara memanggil Sasuke Houzuki dengan sebuatn 'Uchiha' ia seperti mengingat seseorang. Nyatanya, itu adalah sahabat kakaknya yang sudah dia anggap kakak sendiri.

Yang ia bingungkan adalah, Sasuke itu keluarga Houzuki atau Uchiha?

"_Aku punya kabar baik, Saku-chan! Nii-chan dan si Keriput ini akan menyusulmu ke Jepang! Kami mendapat tugas ikut membantu misi kalian. Besok kami akan berangkat. Bersiaplah menerima kemarahanku, pipi chubby Imouto~_" suara Sasori terdengar seram diujung sana. Tentu saja, setiap Sasori kesal pada adiknya, pipi adiknya itulah yang menjadi korban. Memang tidak terlalu keras karena Sasori tidak mau menyakiti adiknya, tetapi tetap saja bagi Sakura itu hukuman menyeramkan.

"Nii-chan…" Suara Sakura tercekat. Bukan karena ia tidak senang mereka berdua ikut bersamanya, tetapi satu hal yang ada tadi di pikirkannya.

"_Ada apa?_" suara dua pemuda disana terdengar serius. Mereka pasti heran mendengar si adik yang tampak tegang.

"Bisakah kalian berdua nanti malam pukul 8 pergi ke kantor utama? Temui Kakashi-sensei dan katakana kalian mengikuti percakapan malam misi. Aku akan segera memberi tahu Isensei agar memperbolehkan kalian." Sakura menghela napas. "Kuharap kalian tepat waktu, terutama Itachi-nii."

"_Kenapa denganku?_" Suara Itachi terdengar heran.

"Ini mungkin berhubungan dengan keluargamu, Itachi-nii."

.

.

"Yosh, berkumpul semua!" teriakan cempreng dan nada memerintah Naruto membuat agent-agent yang sibuk tadi bergegas berkumpul di meja pendek panjang itu. Mereka duduk bersila di atas karpet mengeliling meja itu. Tepat di ujung meja, Shikamaru duduk dengan laptopnya dan Neji di seberangnya.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi, waktu kita sempit." Tegas Shikamaru. "Sesuai pembicaraan kita di sekolah serta penyidikan Sakura-Hinata, kita akan melindungi target musuh. Target _Taka_ mala mini adalah Sabaku no Gaara, putra bungsu pemilik Sabaku Corp ternama dan ketua Osis Konoha Senior High School." Shikamaru dan Neji mengangkat kertas karton lebar berupa tempelan foto-foto Gaara dari berbagai sisi, hasil jepretan Sai siang tadi.

"Target kemungkinan akan diburu dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, yaitu pukul 7 malam di sekitar rute barat kota Konoha." Neji menurunkan karton itu, kini dia menunjuk peta besar yang digelar di atas meja. Membuat seluruh pasang mata ikut memperhatikan peta. "Kemungkinan, dia akan diserang disini." Neji menunjuk beberapa titik sepanjang jalan rute barat yang dilingkari tinta merah.

"Ada beberapa kemungkinan target akan dibunuh disana. Yaitu jalannya gelap dan sepi, ada juga pusat keramaian. Dia bisa dibunuh dimana saja, dalam motif apapun." Lanjut Neji.

Shikamaru berdeham. "Kemungkinan, ia akan ditembak oleh _snipper_ _Taka_ atau mungkin dibuat seolah terjadi kecelakaan." Matanya menatap awas. "Atau bisa juga, _The King of Taka_ yag akan turun langsung membunuh target dengan rencana-rencana menakjubkannya."

Ya, siapapun pasti tahu _The King of Taka_. Raja Taka itu diduga seorang laki-laki. Topengnya tetap elang layaknya seperti 4 orang lainnya, namun yang berbeda adalah topengnya bercorak hitam-putih. Ia terkenal lebih dingin dan cara pembunuhannya lebih sadis serta motifnya bermacam-macam. Pemimpin Taka itu tidak akan membuat korbannya berurai air mata layaknya yang selalu dilakukan teamnya. Namun ia akan membuat pembunuhan itu menjadi tragedy menyeramkan dengan cirri khasnya, Jantung korban yang dibunuh langsung oleh _The King_ akan dikeluarkan dari tubuh dan dibiarkan menjulur terpangku ditubuh korban dengan pembuluh yang menggantung. Itulah cirri khasnya.

Agent-Agent itu saja sampai bergidik ngeri.

"Demi keamanan, Tenten dan Sai akan ikut turun ke lapangan, sementara aku dan Neji akan tetap disini memberi arahan dan komunikasi. Tetap bergerak secara tenang dan jauhkan tembakan dari orang awam. Jika memungkinkan, tangkap anggota Taka dalam keadaan hidup untuk di interograsi." Shikamaru berucap dingin, persis seperti sang ayah menjalankan misinya tetap di Amerika, bertukar tempat dengan Tenten.

(Biarkan agent-agent ini menyusun rencana dalam waktu 20 menit.)

"Ya, cukup bahasannya. Sekarang Neji akan mengantar kalian ke _basement _melalui jalan rahasia yang sudah disiapkan." Shikamaru mengangguk dan kembali duduk di dekat laptopnya. "_Good luck, all_. Kembalilah dengan selamat semuanya." Shikamaru tersenyum.

Agent-agent muda ini melakukan tos mereka, lalu berpisah dengan keluarnya agent-agent lapangan bersama Neji yang mengantar ke _basement_, sementara Shikamaru mengotak-atik laptop dan menyiapkan komunikasi. Ada perasaan waswas dan takut dalam hatinya, seakan akan terjadi sesuatu tak mengenakkan kepada salah satu agent lapangan itu, namun ditepisnya.

Shikamaru memegang mikrofon yang tersambung dengan headset-nya dan mulai berkomunikasi dengan orang di benua jauh sana.

"Semua beres, ayah, Kakashi-Taichou. Agent akan segera ke lokasi."

* * *

Motor _sport_ merah melaju kencang melintasi jalanan sepi. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk sampai ke mansion keluarganya yang mewah di bagian barat Konoha itu. Ia melewati rute biasanya, dimana banyak jalanan sepi meski nanti ia juga akan bertemu ke pusat keramaian.

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan menurut pemuda pintar ini. Namun mata yang terlindungi itu tampak gelisah. Ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya, entah siapa. Tetapi sejak ia melirik spion, tidak ada apa-apa. Jalanan lengang, bahkan suara motornya terdengar menggema. Ini sedikit mencurigakan.

**BRUMMM**

Gaara mengernyit. Matanya reflek melirik spion dan betapa terkejutnya dia, dua buah motor besar dan sebuah mobil hitam mewah berada di belakangnya. Gaara menambah kecepatan motornya, namun kedua motor itu menyusulnya. Kini kedua motor hitam itu berada di sisi kiri dan kananya.

Gaara melirik tajam kedua motor yang mengapitnya. Pengendaranya memakai jubah hitam yang berkibar-kibar dan topeng elang bercorak merah-putih. Tak sengaja jade-nya menangkap siluet pistol di balik jubah yang melambai-lambai itu. Barulah ia menyadari, kemungkinan mereka adalah _Taka_.

Gaara merutki dirinya. Bagaimana ia lambat menyadariny? Jelas-jelas mereka menggunakan topeng elang menyeramkan. Dan lagi, mobil hitam dibelakangnya semakin mengapitnya seakan ingin menyerempetnya.

Gaara terdesak.

Baru saja Gaara akan menambah laju kecepatannya, motor di sisi kanannya menjauh darinya. Ia mengernyit heran, namun sedetik kemudia dia berusaha menjauhi motornya ke arah kanan. Terlambat, motor di sisi kirinya sudah menyerempetnya dan mobil di belakangnya segera menabraknya membuat motor Gaara terpental beserta Gaara yang terhempas aspal.

**BRUGH BRUK**

Bunyi keras itu bersamaan dengan terhempasnya tubuh Gaara dan motor merahnya. Untungnya helm Gaara tidak ikut terlepas sehingga kepalanya tidak mengalami cedera berarti.

"Kuso!" Gaara mengumpat. Mobil hitam yang menabraknya berhenti tidak jauh darinya yang masih berusaha duduk. Dua motor tadi kini berada di belakangnya. Gaara benar-benar terdesak. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. Ia sulit berdiri. Mungkin kakinya patah atau bahunya retak, entahlah. Ia mulai mati rasa.

Keluarlah tiga orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng elang dari mobil itu. Salah satu diantaranya bertopeng elang berwarna hitam-putih. Gaara pernah mendengar, bahwa yang memakai topeng berbeda warna ini adalah sang Raja Taka.

Gaara berusaha berdiri dan..berhasil! ia berdiri didepan si topeng hitam meski sempoyongan. Tangan kirinya memegang bahu kananya. Ia menatap tajam kepada manik yang terihat ai celah mata topeng hitam-putih itu. Manik hitam yang dingin.

Entah perasaan Gaara saja, atau ia merasa memang kenal dengan iris kelam itu?

"Kami datang untuk mencabut nyawamu." Gumam salah satu diantara mereka, suaranya seperti perempuan. Pasti dia yang katanya adalah _The Devil Girl of Taka_ itu. Karena dia satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok pembunuh ini.

CRING

Gaara melirik ke bawah. Orang bertopeng hitam yang berdiri dihadapannya kini memegang pedang berkilau di tangan kananya dan pistol di tangan kirinya. Aura membunuhnya terasa paling besar di antara yang lain.

"kau pasti pernah mendengar cara membunuh _The King of Taka_." Orang dihadapan Gaara itu berujar dingin. "Motif mencabut nyawa milikku bermacam-macam, namun aku pasti meninggalkan cirri khas karya seniku ini. Yaitu jantungmu yang akan kukeluarkan dari rusuknya."

Gaara menatap tajam, seolah tak takut menghadapi pemimpin Taka ini.

"Sekarang kau pilih, mumpung aku berbaik hati." Perkataan pemimpin itu membuat Gaara mengernyit heran. "Kucongkel matamu dulu, atau kutembak kedua ginjalmu dulu?"

Jade Gaara membulat, terlihat dari balik helm yang dikenakannya. Sebuah tangan melepas helm Gaara dan melemparnya sembarang arah. Gaara melirik, yang melepas helmnya tadi adalah seorang yang membawa motor tadi, yaitu tubuhnya lebih besar dari pengendara satunya.

"…" Gaara tampak bimbang. Ia bisa karate dan taekwondo, namun keadaannya sulit. Berdiri seperti ini pun ia kepayahan. Ia juga jago menembak, tapi sialnya dia tidak membawa revolver kesayangannya saat ini.

"Aku—"

"Kurasa cukup bermain-main dengan target, _The King_." Suara lain menyela ucapan Gaara. Semuanya langsung waspada. Dua orang yang diketahui berbeda gender itu langsung berbalik dan merapatkan tubuh mereka ke punggung sang pemimpin sambil mengacungkan pistol guna melindungi sang Raja. Sementara dua lainnya mengarahkan pistol mereka tepat menempel pada kepala Gaara.

"Bergerak sedikit saja, maka si rambut merah ini akan mati." Ancam suara gadis itu dengan nada dingin.

Ternyata ada 4 orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng putih polos yang dicelah mata mereka tampak kaca dengan tulisan-ulisan kecil yang bergerak berwarna oranye layaknya computer mini. Mereka yakin itu kacamata computer kecil. Topeng mereka canggih.

DUK!

"Brengs*k!" jerit seorang laki-laki yang dipukuli dari belakang dari seorang berjubah yang mereka—anggota FBI—ketahui adalah Naruto. Laki-laki itu jatuh tersungkur dan pistolnya langsung ditendang Naruto. Secepat itu pula rekan disebelahnya bersiap menarik pelatuknya hendak menembak Gaara, namun ia cegah karena bisa mengenai sang itu pula sebuah tangan putih keluar dari jubah seseorang yang lebih pendek dan berdiri dibelakang Naruto tadi dan menarik Gaara secara tangkas ke belakang di antara Naruto dan dirinya, Hinata.

Naruto langsung mengacungkan pistolnya kea rah si badan besar yang tadi hendak menembak Gaara dan justru kini berada didepan sang topeng hitam-putih, ikut mengacungkan senjata ke Naruto. Sementara Hinata yang mengapit Gaara ikut menodongkan pistol ke si topeng elang yang tadi jatuh tersungkur dan kini sudah berdiri di samping rekannya dan mengeluarkan pistol baru dari balik jubahnya. Sehingga kini posisi mereka terkepung. Taka di kepung FBI dan sang pemimpun dilindungi anak buahnya dari empat penjuru.

"Hinata, bawa korban ke tempat aman dan beri pertolongan pertama. Ino, bantu Hinata." Instruksi Shikamaru melalu _earpick_ masing-masing mereka yang hanya bisa didengar keenam agent itu. "Naruto dan Sai, awasi Hinata dan Ino saat membawa korban. Jangan sampai mereka menjadi sasaran tembakan Taka."

Ino yang berdiri di belakang Sai langsung berlari gesit melewati sisi belakang Sakura dan langsung membantu Hinata memapah Gaara yang terluka parah. Sakura melirik Gaara sekilas dan ia merasa marah. Marah karena Taka berani membuat Gaara cedera seperti itu.

Rencana mereka yang pertama berhasil. 4 Agent yang mengikuti Gaara dari kejauhan berhasil menutupi jejak dan membuat anggota Taka yang sejak tadi rupanya sudah menunggu di posisi kejadian ini tidak mengetahui sebuah mobil yang diisi 4 anggota FBI yaitu Sakura, Ino, Sai dan Tenten. Mereka memarkirkan mobil di tempat tersembunyi dan tidak diketahui Taka sementara Naruto dan Hinata menunggu I titi yang di curigai pertama ini dan menyerang dari arah belakang. _Great_.

Sayang, seorang anggota Taka perempuan itu melihat Ino dan Hinata memapah Gaara. Ia langsung menyimpan pistolnya dan dengan gesit melempar pisau-pisau kecilnya. Ino dan Hinata yang lewat di belakang Sakura tentu membuat pisau itu ikut terarah padanya. Sakura yang menjadi tameng dengan sigap meraih pisaunya yang terselip di sabuk pingganya dan mengangkis pisau-pisau kecil itu. Namun..

"AKH!"

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

Ini chapter 5, selamat membaca minna.

selain itu, ini chapter terpanjang yang kubuat. kuharap tidak mengecewakan hihihi ^^

gomen kalau updatenya agak telat, habisnya laptopnya dipakai terus *pundung*

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR:**

**ravenpink, sasusaku fans, Febri Feven, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, Floral White, 9 , sofi asat, Uzumaki diky, Ryuu15**

**dan para readers..**

maaf kalau disini agak gantung hehe, saya sengaja biar kalian penasaran sama kelanjutannya..

Mind to Review?

dukungan kalian membuat saya semangat untuk update kilat..


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW FANFIC**

**SASUSAKU**

**My life just for You**

Genre: Romance-Suspence

Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengenalmu sedalam ini, Sasuke-kun.." DOR! "Kau jauh lebih licik dariku.." "Aku tidak mempercayai cinta! Tidak mempercayai semua kekonyolan perasaan ini! Aku tidak mempercayaimu!" "Kumohon! Buat aku percaya padamu terakhir kalinya!" "_My life just for you."_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This story © AyamPink ( putriapriliaza)

Happy reading and Enjoy!

* * *

_Jangan pernah takut untuk menggapai mimpi_

_berusahalah menggapainya meski itu terkadang mustahil_

_namun jangan pernah menyerah jika kau tak bisa menggapainya_

_karena bukan berarti kau gagal_

_melainkan kau perlu sedikit mengubah jalan mimpimu agar kau bisa menggapainya_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"AKH!"

Sakura tidak menyadari ada sebuah pisau kecil lain yang menyusul di lempar dan berhasil menusuk bahu kanannya. Sakura meringis dan berusaha mencabut pisau kecil itu. Sontak 3 agent lainnya langsung menodongkan senjata lebih tegas dan membuat kelima anggota pembunuh itu melakukan hal sama. Sementara Ino dan Hinata berhasil kabur setelah dilindungi oleh Sakura tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, agent CF-1?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura. Tentu saja dia harus memanggil dengan gelar Agent mereka. Identitas mereka tidak boleh diketahui.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Agent CA-1..Ugh!"_emerald_ Sakura membulat, tubuhnya langsung kaku dan sukses membuatnya menjatuhkan pisau yang ia genggam tadi. Tak lama tubuhnya pun ikut ambruk. Beruntung Naruto langsung berlari dan mengkap tubuh Sakura sebelum membentur tanah.

Hal itu tentu memberi kesempatan Taka untuk melarikan diri. seorang dari mereka yang tadi tersungkur akibat Naruto langsung menembak secara brutal dengan pistol otomatisnya. Sementara keempat lainnya langsung berlari ke mobil dan orang yang menembak tanpa arah tadi ikut masuk. Tenten, Sai dan Naruto yang memeluk Sakura otomatis langsung merunduk dan berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari tembakan.

"Kalian akan kehilangan gadis itu kurang dari 1 jam lagi!" teriak _The Devil Girl of Taka_ yang melempari Sakura dengan pisau ketika ia membuka kaca mobil dan menutupnya kembali. Rupanya ia tahu agent-agent mana yang perempuan dan laki-laki.

**BRUMMM**

Mobil hitam itu langsung melesat cepat meninggalkan TKP. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, sambil memeluk Sakura ia menembaki mobil itu beberapa kali. Pelurunya memang tepat sasaran, namun terasa percuma karena mobil itu anti peluru.

Mobil itu menghilang dari pandangan dengan cepatnya. Sai langsung berdiri diikuti dengan Tenten dan menghampiri Naruto yang kini duduk dan Sakura tergolek menahan rintihan di pelukannya. Sai langsung membuka topeng Sakura dan seketika matanya memandang horror.

Wajah gadis itu pucat dan dibasahi keringat dingin. Nafasnya mulai putus-putus dan matanya sudah hampir tertutup menandakan hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Darah mengucur ari luka tusukan pisau tadi. Sai yakin luka itu tidak parah, tapi melihat kondisi Sakura ia merasa pisau itu mengandung racun yang sangat berbahaya dan kuat. Terbukti dari baru tertancap pisau itu dan dicabut Sakura, racunnya cepat bereaksi dan langsung membuat gadis kuat itu ambruk.

"_Sakura keadaannya buruk. Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit, kami sudah menghubungi dokter yang berhubungan dengan misi kita._" Suara Neji yang tegas terdengar lewat _earpick_ masing-masing kecuali Sakura, karena Naruto melepaskannya. "_Bergegaslah. Ingat perkataan orang yang melempari pisau itu. Bisa jadi itu bukan sebuah ancaman belaka_."

Sai mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu kedua pemuda di apartemen itu langsung mengambil tindakan begitu melihat keadaan Sakura melalui CCTV di topeng Sai.

"Bawa dia ke mobil, Naruto. Sakura keadaannya berbahaya." Ucap Sai sambil bangkit berdiri dan membawa topeng Sakura.

"Ugh.."

"Beri dia pertolongan pertama sekarang!" teriak Naruto marah begitu mendengar rintihan Sakura. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Tenten dari balik topengnya. "Tenten, sebisa mungkin keluarkan racun dari tubuh Sakura! Aku tahu kau bisa medis meski bukan master seperti Sakura, tapi setidaknya kau bisa!"

Sai menggeram marah. "Kita tidak bisa memberi pertolongan pertama padanya, satu-satunya cara adalah cepat membawanya ke rumah sakit yang berkerja sama dengan kita! Kau tidak dengar? Shikamau sudah mengetahui keadaan ini dan memanggil doter yang terikat pada misi kita!"

Naruto masih khawatir. Ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan tetap memaksa Tenten memberikan pertolongan pertama. Melihat itu tentu membuat Sai geram. Dengan segera di ambilnya Sakura dari gendongan Naruto dan ditendangnya Naruto sampai tersungkur. Sai langsung melempar kunci mobilnya. Mata hitamnya berkilat marah. Sementara Tenten tampak ketakutan dan bingung.

"Kau membuang waktu! Cepat lari dan kau yang menyetir mobil! Hinata dan Ino akan membantu Sakura dalam perjalanan!" Sai langsung berlari gesit diikuti Tenten dan Naruto yang masih kalut. "Biarkan motor dijemput Shikamaru nanti! Yang terpenting adalah Sakura!"

Naruto tak berkutik. Ia berlari sangat cepat melewati Sai dan Tenten. Begitu sampai dia langsung masuk ke balik kemudi dan menyalakan mesin. Tenten duduk di sampingnya, sementara Sai langsung masuk di bagian belakang mobil itu dan membaringkan Sakura.

Mobil itu adalah mobil mewah yang di modifikasi. Bentuknya seperti mobil mewah biasa, namun didalamnya lebih mirip ambulan. Jok di belakang dibuat berjejer dengan saling menghadap, meninggalkan ruang luas di tengahnya. Di tengah tersebut terdapat sebuah kasur yang digunakan apabila ada anggota FBI yang terluka berat dan butuh pertolongan pertama. Sementara di belakang kursi kemudi terdapat sebuah lemari kulkas berisi obat-obatan dan alat medis sederhana milik Sakura.

Sakura dibaringkan di atas kasur. Jubahnya dibuka juga rambutnya digerai. Gaara yang baru diobati luka-luka kecilnya terperangah melihat sosok misterius dihadapannya. Salah satu sosok bertopeng yang menyelamatkan jiwanya ini adalah..Sakura? Sakura Haruno dari kelas XI IA-1?!

"Sakura?" gumamnya.

Gaara hanya bisa terdiam. Sementara dua gadis—yang duduk di kiri dan kanan Gaara—yang tadi megobati luka-luka kecilnya kini sibuk membantu Sakura. Sosok yang menggendong Sakura tadi terlihat sedikit panik. Pengendara mobil bertopeng itu juga membawa mobil sangat ngebut seperti mengejar sesuatu. Sesekali kedua orang yang berada didepan itu menengok kebelakang, mungkin melihat kondisi Sakura yang mengkhawatirkan.

Gadis itu berkeringat dingin. Matanya terpejam sesaat setelah dibaringkan di kasur darurat tersebut. Nafasnya yang tersengal kini sudah dibantu dengan masker oksigen yang terhubung dengan tabung oksigen kecil didalam mobil itu. Lukanya dibersihkan oleh sosok yang membawa Sakura tadi. Sementara dua gadis di kiri-kanannya membersihkan debu dan peluh yang membanjiri Sakura.

Mobil melambat. Terdengar decihan frustasi dari kemudi. Sosok yang menggendong Sakura tadi berhenti membersihkan luka gadis itu. "Cepat, bodoh! Waktunya tidak banyak!" teriaknya.

"Jalanan macet! Aku harus mencari jalan yang lain." Teriakan balasan dari si supir gila itu. Dia langsung membanting stir, membuat si sosok galak tadi kembali mengumpat kesal setelah berhasil menahan tubuh Sakura agar tidak terbanting ke sisi kursi. Dua gadis di sisi Gaara ikut kesal dan panik. Apalagi melihat Sakura terbatuk dan kembali sulit bernapas.

Gaara merutuki dirinya. Dia ingin membantu, tetapi bahu kanannya tak bisa digerakkan. Ia juga tidak tahu banyak soal medis. Melihat keadaan Sakura, Gaara yakin Sakura terkena racun kuat. Gaara menyesal tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Gaara menyusupkan tangan kirinya, menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura yang terasa dingin di kulitnya. Tindakannya membuat ketiga pasang mata panik tadi kini terdiam, apalagi melihat pemuda berambut merah ini menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis. Seakan memberinya kekuatan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu dan apa maksudmu sampai seperti ini, tapi.. terima kasih kau sudah melindungiku." Gaara berbisik sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. "Bertahanlah, kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya padamu."

Kelima sosok bertopeng yang tidak diketahui Gaara itu terdiam, tak ada yang membuka suara. Semuanya tertegun mendengar bisikan pemuda tampan dengan iris lembut itu. Dan mereka semakin tertegun, begitu nafas Sakura mulai tidak tersengal.

Namun sebaliknya, detak jantung gadis itu melemah.

.

.

**Amerika, Kantor Pusat FBI. Divisi keamanan.**

"Hallo." Sapa Sasori saat mengetuk pintu ruangan tertutup tersebut. Dibelakangnya, Itachi hanya diam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya didalam saku celana. Matanya menelisik sahabat baiknya itu. Perasaannya saja atau memang…Sasori terlihat gelisah?

Pintu terbuka, tampak sosok laki-laki berusia 40 tahunan dengan rambut terikat dan bekas luka di wajahnya berdiri dihadapan mereka berdua. Laki-laki paruh baya itu terlihat sedikit tegang begitu melihat Sasori yang tersenyum ramah.

"Masuklah." Suara berwibawa dari belakang menyadarkan Shikaku. Dia tersenyum kaku dan mempersilahkan kedua pemuda tampan itu masuk. Itachi dan Sasori bertukar pandang sejenak begitu mereka berada dihadapan Kakashi dan Shikaku. Mereka berdua adalah agent FBI senior yang juga merupakan kapten dan wakil kapten dalam misi besar ini.

"Sakura menyuruh kami kemari. Kupikir kami belum terlambat." Kata Sasori sambil melirik jam dinding. Pukul 8 malam tepat.

"Memang tidak terlambat. Kalian tepat waktu." Kata Shikaku. "Kemarilah."

Kedua pemuda itu mengangguk. Mereka berdiri dibelakang Shikaku dan Kakashi yang termanggu didepan laptopnya. Sasori mengernyit. Seharusnya sekarang Kakashi sedang memantau agent-agent di Jepang. Tapi mengapa laptopnya mati? Apa mereka tidak melakukan percakapan malam?

"Sebelum itu, Sasori dan Itachi." Shikaku mulai memainkan jarinya di keyboard laptop Imac itu dengan memasang headset + mikrofon kecil. Sasori dan Itachi memasang headset yang sama setelah diberi Kakashi. "Kalian sudah bersiap untuk ke Jepang besok, 'kan?" kata Kakashi sambil memandang tajam dua pemuda dibelakangnya.

Sasori mengangguk. "Aku sudah mengabari Sakura. Dia senang." Kata Sasori sambil cengegesan. Sementara Itachi tersenyum mengingat pembicaraan kakak dan adik itu.

Kakashi dan Shikaku terdiam. Layar monitor laptop besar itu menunjukkan bahwa Shikaku mulai menghubungi perwakilan di Jepang yang memegang kendali, yaitu Shikamaru—anaknya. Sasori lagi-lagi terheran begitu melihat Shikaku berbicara melalui mikrofon kecil yang tersambung dengan headsetnya padahal monitor masih meloading.

"Ada yang harus kami kabarkan." Shikaku selesai berbicara di seberang sana dan kini menepuk pundak Sasori. "Kuharap kau tenang." Kakashi menekan **Enter** dan kini layar itu tersambung dengan layar Ipad Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlihat memakai topeng.

"Kenapa terhubung ke Ipad Shikamaru? Bukannya ke laptop miliknya?" tanya Itachi heran. "Kenapa wajahmu memakai topeng?" Sasori ikut bertanya. Tentu Shikamaru mendengarnya. "Kenapa hanya kau sendirian? Ini kan percakapan bersama. Lalu, dimana Sakura?"

"_Aku—_"

"_ARGH!_"

Dua agent muda bersahabat itu terkaget mendengar teriakan kesakitan suara laki-laki itu. 'siapa yang terluka?' pikir mereka.

"_Ayah.._"

"Tunjukkan saja." Gumam Shikaku. Ia melirik sekilas Sasori sebelum akhirnya melihat kembali ke monitor. "Itulah makanya aku menghubungimu melalui Ipad."

Tampak Shikamaru mengangguk. Lalu layar di monitor itu bergerak—Shikamaru memutari Ipadnya mengarah ke tempat lain—dan disana Sasori dan Itachi tersentak. Terlihat Agent-agent lainnya tampak sibuk dan beberapa orang berpakaian putih-putih mondar-mandir di sebuah ruangan besar bernuansa putih.

"Itu…dokter yang terhubung dengan misi ini, bukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Apa ada yang terluka dalam misi lapangan tadi?!" Sasori berteriak lantang, meminta penjelasan.

Gambar itu semakin mendekat, sepertinya Shikamaru berjalan ke kerumunan. Kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian putih dan tampak sangat sibuk. Ipad itu terangkat, kemudian mengarah kebawah. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut merah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit itu. Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat sibuk menanganinya. Pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. Sasori yakin ada tulangnya yang bergeser, terlihat di bahunya ada lebam membiru.

"_Mereka sedang ditangani._" Suara Shikamaru menjelaskan setelah Ipad itu mengarah pada wajahnya.

"Tunggu, mereka?" Sasori menyela. "Bukankah hanya korban itu yang terluka?" ya, Sasori memang cerdas. Ia tahu itu bukanlah anggota FBI melainkan target yang dilindungi di misi lapangan tadi. Sasori tahu itu dari Sakura sebelum percakapan terputus.

"_Ya,_" Shikamaru kembali memutar Ipadnya. Terlihat beberapa anggota FBI berdiri tak jauh dari sebuah kerumunan orang-orang medis lagi. Kerumunan itu lebih ramai dan tegang. Para medis yang berkerja sama dengan FBI itu tampak kepayahan. Beberapa kali suster-suster meneriaki suster lainnya meminta ini itu dengan segera.

"_Salah satunya lagi, dia._" Shikamaru mengangkat Ipadnya agar tidak terhalang. Ipad itu mengarah ke seseorang yang terbaring disana. Berbagai selang terhubung disana. Seorang dokter wanita sibuk menanganinya dibantu suster-suster juga Ino dan Hinata yang memakai topeng.

Sasori dan Itachi terbelalak. Tangan Sasori mengepal kuat. Ia hampir mengamuk kalau saja Itachi tidak menepuk bahunya. Sasori mendelik pada Itachi, namun mata kelam Itachi memberi isyarat menyuruhnya tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan adikku?" geram Sasori.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ tengah terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Berbagai macam selang menancap di tubuhnya. Sebuah luka di bahunya terpasang sebuah selang kecil. Pakaian bagian bahu kanan sampai tangan kanannya di robek, demi mengakses luka itu. Entah kemana lagi arahnya selang-selang lainnya. Mereka tidak dapat melihatnya karena tertutupi para medis yang bekerja.

"_Dia terkena racun._" Shikamaru menjawab. "_Anggota Taka mengatakan bahwa racun itu dapat membunuhnya dalam waktu 1 jam. Racun ini berbahaya dan tidak diketahui penawarnya. Saat ini para medis sedang berusaha mengeluarkan racun itu._"

Sasori mematung. Mata _hazel_ itu menatap kosong monitor yang kini sudah menampilkan wajah Shikamaru. Semua orang disana memandangnya penuh prihatin. Mereka tahu, putra sulung keluarga Haruno itu pasti terpukul mendengar berita adiknya. Itachi memegang bahu kanan Sasori, berusaha menenangkannya.

"_Sementara Korban yang berhasil kami lindungi bahunya bergeser dan beberapa tulang rusuknya retak. Ia akan menjalani operasi. Begitu pula dengan Sakura._" Layar Monitor menampilkan dua buah ranjang rumah sakit sedang didorong dengan terburu-buru keluar dari ruang ICU yang dipesan khusus itu. Diikuti oleh agent-agent FBI dan juga Shikamaru. Sepertinya menuju ruang operasi. "_Kami akan menghubungi lagi nanti. Selamat malam._"

Sambungan pun terputus.

Keempat laki-laki itu membuka headset mereka, lalu duduk di sofa panjang di ruangan itu. Kakashi menyiapkan empat kaleng minuman soda diatas meja. Suasana hening. Sasori lebih banyak diam, sementara Itachi seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya Sakura ingin memberi tahu pada kalian, makanya kalian dipanggil kemari." Ucap Kakashi. "Aku tidak tahu berita apa, karena dia akan memberi tahu kami bersama kalian. Namun keadaan kali ini diluar dugaan."

Sasori hanya memandang Kakashi dalam diam, begitu pula dengan Itachi. "Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berdoa, agar operasi Sakura berhasil dan dia cepat pulih sehingga bisa melanjutkan penyidikan."

Sasori bangkit. "Kalau begitu kami pulang. Besok kami akan ke Jepang dan aku langsung menjenguk adikku." Sasori membuka pintu, dibelakangnya Itachi ikut berdiri dan ketiga pasang mata memandangnya prihatin. "Selamat malam. Terima kasih sudah mendoakan adikku."

'_Kami-sama, selamatkan Sakura._ _Sakura, tunggu Niichan. Niichan akan segera datang._'

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

Chapter 5 update minna~ (kemarin chapter 4, gomen salah ketik ==)

Ah, bagaimana menurut kalian di chapter ini? aku sengaja memperpendeknya karena kupikir kalian gak suka setiap chapter yang terlalu panjang...

mungkin chapter ini agak bertele, tapi akan kuusahakan agar SasuSaku cepat bersama dan konflik bisa dimulai..

Buat yang suka GaaSaku, disini ada scene-nya meski sedikit :v kuharap lumayan romantis(?)

Tapi tetap ya, ini cerita SasuSaku bukan GaaSaku :")

**SPESIAL THANKS FOR:**

**Febri Feven; sasusaku fans; sofi asat; popi .ce .75491; deby. faradina. 1; parinza. ananda. 9; uchiwa; ravenpink**

**dan semua reader...**

Yosh, terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic gajeku.. Mind to Review, please?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ini chap 6 minna! :v**

Maaf yaa kalau chap sebelum-sebelumnya mengecewakan.. terima kasih untuk kritiknya, maaf kalau tidak sesuai yang kalian harapkan... semoga chap ini lebih menarik..

**Spesial Thanks for: **

**Febri Feven, Ai, Kirana Uchiha, Guest, UchiHaruno Citra, Ravenpink, Sasusaku fans, Anisha Ryuzaki, Sofi asat, nurul, dan para readers lainnya..**

**yang masih silent-silent(?) ayo cepet muncul sini hihihi :3**

**Juga spesial Thanks untuk para pembaca Twenty-one Boxes: Lucy Hinata, peyek chidori, Pinky kyukyu, Guest, Mia Rinuza, Anisha Ryuzaki, Kumada chiyu, asya himeka, hanna;azmi, cherryoo ;) **

saya senang ada yang nangis baca fanfic itu, wkwkwk :v makasih ya...

Oh iya, yang belum baca fanfic oneshootku, ayo baca :V namanya **Twenty-one Boxes ***Promosi*

Maaf kalau di chap ini agak pendek, nyelesainnya terburu-buru, mau les soalnya..

* * *

**NEW FANFIC**

**SASUSAKU**

**My life just for You**

Genre: Romance-Suspense

Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengenalmu sedalam ini, Sasuke-kun.." DOR! "Kau jauh lebih licik dariku.." "Aku tidak mempercayai cinta! Tidak mempercayai semua kekonyolan perasaan inI! Aku tidak mempercayaimu!" "Kumohon! Buat aku percaya padamu terakhir kalinya!" "_My life just for you."_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This story © AyamPink ( putriapriliaza)

Happy reading and Enjoy!

* * *

_Bayang-bayangmu menghantuiku.._

_Masa lalu yang kelam yang mengubahku_

_Aku akan memberi mereka balasan_

_Agar mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit kehilangan keluarga_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"Kau gagal, Sasuke?"

Pemuda berambut raven itu melirik sekilas lalu kembali duduk diam menonton tv. Sementara keempat remaja lainnya duduk dengan posisi kaku melihat sosok yang baru saja datang.

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah, keponakanku?" ujar sosok misterius itu. "Benar-benar ganas."

"Apa pedulimu." Sasuke berkata dingin. Mata itu berubah kembali menjadi merah, persis seperti saat diatap.

"Uh, maafkan pamanmu ini, keponakanku tersayang~" kekeh sosok yang kini muncul dari pintu yang gelap itu. Sosok bertubuh tinggi besar dengan jubah hitam polos dan topeng spiral yang aneh. Sebuah celah mata di sisi kanannya menampakkan _Sharingan_.

"Seorang anggota FBI terkena racun dari Karin. Besok pasti ada yang tidak masuk selain si rambut merah." Ucap Suigetsu dengan sopan kepada sang paman Sasuke. "Jika memang benar yang tidak masuk nanti adalah orang yang kita curigai, maka rencana selanjutnya akan dilaksanakan. Benar Sasuke?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Mata kelam itu tertutup kelopak matanya. Sementara Karin tersenyum bangga begitu namanya disebut. Bersiap menerima pujian dari sosok bertopeng spiral.

"Kau yakin kau sudah melumpuhkan musuhmu itu, _The Devil Girl of Taka_?"

Karin melotot, begitu pula dengan Suigetsu dan Juugo. Meski ruangan itu gelap, namun _Sharingan_ dari celah topeng itu terlihat meremehkannya. Karin benar-benar geram. Dia yakin racun itu mampu melumpuhkan musuhnya, bahkan bisa membuatnya koma beberapa minggu. Dan lagi, sosok aneh ini malah meremehkannya?!

"T-tentu saja! Dia terkena racunku yang mematikan! Tidak ada penawarnya, aku pastikan itu!" Karin mengepalkan tangannya. "Dia mungkin sedang menghadapi maut."

"Uuh, kau terlalu percaya diri." laki-laki bertopeng itu menggeleng pelan, lalu melangkah dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Membelakangi keempat remaja lainnya. "Cobalah mengembangkan racun yang hebat seperti salah satu agent FBI berbakat yang berpatner dengan salah satu keponakanku, Sasori."

Dapat dirasakannya tubuh Sasuke mengejang mendengar 'salah satu keponakanku'. Dia tahu, yang dimaksud sosok menyebalkan itu adalah Itachi Uchiha. Kakak kandungnya yang tidak mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Apa hebatnya dia?! Lebih hebat aku!" Karin tambah sewot, namun ditahan oleh Juugo. Juugo mengisyaratkannya untuk bersikap sopan dan dengan amat terpaksa Karin menurutinya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sasuke menengadah. "Benarkah korban racun Karin itu mati atau tidaknya, bisa kita lihat besok pagi."

.

.

"Yosh, anak-anak. Gaara tidak hadir hari ini. Dia mengalami kecelakaan kemarin dan sekarang sedang di rumah sakit." Berita yang disampaikan Ibiki-Sensei mengejutkan kelas XI IA-1. Semuanya berbisik seru, membicarakan nasib malang yang menimpa ketua osis yang tampan.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Tentu saja dia tahu Gaara kecelakaan, karena _dialah_ yang menyebabkannya terjadi. Gaara hanya mendapat keberuntungan, bisa dilindungi oleh orang-orang bertopeng yang terpaksa membuat mereka mundur.

Tak sengaja mata kelamnya menubruk sosok gadis berambut pink sepinggang. Gadis itu tampak sibuk menulis sesuatu. Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresinya. Gadis itu tampak sangat serius. Dahinya sedikit mengkerut dan mata hijaunya fokus pada objeknya.

Perlahan bibir pemuda berambut mencuat ini berkedut, menampilkan seulas senyum meski samar. Gadis ini begitu menarik untuk di perhatikan. Ia tahu gadis ini mencurigakan dan patut di waspadai, karena kemungkinan besar dia salah satu sang _agent_. Tapi hati dan pikiran Sasuke berbeda pendapat. Pikirannya mengatakan dia berbahaya, tapi hatinya mengatakan, gadis ini sangat menarik. Itu semua membuat Sasuke bingung.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa benih cinta mungkin bersarang di hati esnya.

.

Suara derap langkah kaki menggema di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Jam makan siang seperti ini tidak membuat dua pemuda ini mengarahkan kakinya menuju café atau kantin rumah sakit, tapi menuju ICU khusus.

**BRAK**

"Sakura?" Sasori langsung menggebrak pintu dan meneriaki nama adiknya. Itachi yang berdiri dibelakangnya menepuk jidatnya. Pemuda _babyface_ ini memang bodoh. '_Ini ruang ICU Sasori, jangan berisik atau kau bisa membunuh pasien didalamnya._' Jerit Itachi dalam hati.

Namun tidak ada waktu bagi Itachi untuk mengomeli Sasori. Dia ikut terdiam sama seperti sahabatnya begitu melihat ke dalam ruang ICU khusus itu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda gadis berambut _pink_. Hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut merah bata terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Sementara ranjang satunya kosong dan bersih rapi.

"Dimana Sakura? Astaga! SUSTER!" Sasori langsung mengamuk dan berlari memanggil Suster. Itachi diam di pintu. Memandangi pemuda rambut merah. "Tidak perlu berpura-pura tidur, kami tidak akan menyakitimu." Kata Itachi sambil melangkah mendekati ranjang Gaara.

Kelopak mata itu terbuka, memperlihatkan manik _Jade_ lembut yang langsung menatap tajam dan waspada pada manik kelam Itachi. Gaara merasa pernah melihat mata obsidian itu namun entah dimana.

"Kau kah yang menjadi korban Taka kemarin malam?" tanya Itachi ramah dan dijawab anggukan Gaara. "Kudengar, kau mengalami pergeseran tulang bahu dan patah tulang. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Tidak baik." Sahut Gaara dingin. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Itachi, senang mengenalmu." Itachi ber-ojigi sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berdiri tegak. "Ah, apakah ranjang disebelahmu ini sebelumnya ditempati seorang gadis berambut merah muda?"

"Maksudmu Sakura?"

"Kau mengenalnya?" Itachi tampak terkejut.

"Ya. Dia sadar dari koma jam 3 pagi tadi. Kudengar dia operasi semalam." Gaara berusaha bangkit namun dia mengerang. Itachi langsung membantunya kembali berbaring.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, beruntung kau bangun dari koma lebih cepat. Daya tahan tubuhmu ternyata kuat juga." Itachi memuji. "Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

Mata Gaara menyipit curiga. "Untuk apa kau mencarinya?"

Itachi tertawa. Pemuda ini berusaha melindungi Sakura. Dia berpikir jika Gaara mengetahui Sakura pastinya dia adalah teman Sakura, jika ia tahu Sakura membohongi identitas sekolah dengan aslinya pasti pemuda ini membenci gadis itu. Tapi nyatanya dia terlihat santai saja dan justru melindunginya.

"Dia adik sahabatku." Jawab Itachi. "Sahabatku sampai hampir gila menunggu keadaan adiknya. Namun sejak menjelang pagi kami tidak mendapatkan informasi tentangnya, makanya dia langsung panik."

"Dari mana kalian?"

"Amerika. Kami baru sampai dan langsung kemari."

"Sebenarnya kalian ini apa?" Gaara penasaran. "Sakura adalah salah satu sosok bertopeng yang menolongku. Tapi mengapa dia seperti menutupi identitas?"

"Ah, itu—" Itachi menggaruk kepalanya. Bingung ingin menjawab apa. Namun teriakan Sasori yang masuk ke kamar ICU itu membuat dua pemuda yang terlibat obrolan serius itu menoleh.

"Dimana SAKURA?! MANA ADIKKU?!" Sasori menatap berang Gaara dan dibalas tatapan datar pemuda bertato _AI_ itu.

"Sabar Sasori. Dengarkan penjelasannya." Itachi menghampiri Sasori yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menepuk bahunya, lalu menuntun Sasori untuk menghampiri Gaara. "Dia adalah korban Taka semalam dan seruangan dengan Sakura saat koma."

"Lalu dimana adikku?" Sasori tidak peduli dengan penjelasan Itachi. "Mana dia? Diruangan mana dia? Aku mau bertemu dengannya!"

"Dia di sekolah." Jawab Gaara kalem.

"_Nani_?!" dua pemuda tampan berusia 20 tahunan itu terkaget mendengar penuturan Gaara. Yang benar saja. Gadis itu semalam kena racun berbahaya bahkan sampai operasi menurut kabar yang mereka dengar. Mana mungkin sekarang sudah sekolah kembali?

"Dia minta di suntik hormone adrenalin, jadi langsung segar kembali." Jelas Gaara.

"Suntik hormone adrenalin?" Sasori menganga, shock mendengar aksi nekat adiknya. "Apa dia terbentur sesuatu semalam? Gadis macam dia minta di suntik hormone adrenalin? Buat apa?"

"Mungkin dia punya rencana, Sasori." Ucap Itachi. "Lagipula itu merupakan tindakan bagus. Tindakannya membuat Taka tidak tahu siapa yang terkena racun semalam. Kurasa itu dapat menekan rasa percaya diri Taka."

"Hahh." Sasori mengacak rambut merahnya sambil duduk di sofa. "Aku tidak menyangka adik manisku seperti ini sifatnya."

Itachi hanya terkekeh. Ia duduk di bangku disamping ranjang Gaara dan mengajak pemuda itu berbicara. Gaara menceritakan tentang Sakura. Tentang pendapatnya pertama kali tentang gadis itu, lalu saat dia tahu semua sosok bertopeng itu adalah anak baru di sekolahnya termasuk Sakura, juga keadaan Sakura semalam yang dia ketahui dari seorang suster yang tadi memeriksanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Gaara—Oh, Itachi? Sasori?" suara perempuan membuat tiga kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang memasuki ruangan ICU itu sambil tersenyum pada dua anggota FBI yang sudah dikenalnya. "Kapan kalian datang?"

"Kudengar kau yang mengobatinya semalam, Tsunade-baasan. Katakan, bagaimana keadaanya?" Sasori bangkit dan berdiri dihadapan wanita berusia 50 puluhan yang sudah dikenalnya karena seringnya dia ke Jepang saat misi. "Katakan bagaimana!"

Tsunade mendengus melihat tingkah Sasori. "Santai, Sasori. Adikmu sedang sekolah sekarang. Ia disuntik hormone adrenalin dan aku yakin dia pintar menjaga tubuhnya. Teman-temannya juga menemaninya, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasori menutup matanya sejenak, berusaha mengontrol emosinya kemudian membuka matanya lagi, menampakkan mata hazel yang kini mulai tenang. Ia percaya, adiknya baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Sakura-san, kau dipanggil Yugao-sensei." Ucap murid yang berasal dari kelas lain. Sakura berdiri, ia menatap gurunya yang mengangguk memberi izin, lalu berjalan keluar menuju ruang guru sendirian.

Sasuke memandang gadis berambut pink panjang itu dengan intens, sampai bayangnya tak tampak lagi. Kenapa dia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu?

Misteri yang tak bisa dipecahkan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, cinta.

.

.

"Karin-san, Sasuke-kun menunggumu di belakang gedung olahraga." Ujar seorang temannya yang baru saja dari kantin. Kelas Karin memang sedang tidak ada gurunya, sehingga muridnya menyebar kemana-mana.

"Benarkah?" Karin tampak berbinar-binar. Ia langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju gedung olahraga setelah meneriakkan kata terima kasih.

Karin menuruni tangga, berlari penuh semangat membayangkan sang pemuda Uchiha yang digilainya menunggunya di belakang gedung olahraga. Hei, kabarnya tadi hanya Sasuke, 'kan? Kalau mereka berdua dibelakang, berarti…

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun pasti mau menembakku!" teriaknya histeris, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan horror dari murid-murid yang berada di sekitarnya. Dia tidak sadar dia meneriakkannya saat dia di koridor.

Sampailah Karin di gedung olahraga. Gedung olahraga sepi kecuali saat ada acara olahraga atau mengambil barang-barang. Gedung ini jarang digunakan, karena itulah sering dijadikan tempat berkumpul ataupun pertemuan murid-murid. Karin merapikan rambutnya sejenak dan memoleskan lipstiknya sejenak sambil memandangi bayangannya di kaca jendela gedung olahraga. Setelah dirasanya penampilannya oke, ia berjalan dengan mantap menuju belakang gedung itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Aku sudah datang." Katanya ceria sambil tersenyum lebar dengan mata menyipit. Merasa keheningan, Karin membuka matanya dan terbelalak melihat didepannya.

"Mmhhh!" terlambat, Karin tidak bisa berteriak setelah mulutnya dengan sigap di bekap seseorang di belakangnya. Ia diseret masuk ke salah satu ruangan gedung olahraga itu melalui pintu belakang yang tidak di kunci. Mulutnya disumpal dengan sapu tangan. Tangannya dengan sigap diikat dengan tali dari orang yang telah membekapnya. Karin meronta-ronta, ia mengumpat orang yang berani berurusan dengannya.

Namun kini pikiran Karin kosong. Ia terpana melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sosok yang tadi tidak bisa dilihat Karin karena gelap kini terlihat jelas setelah lampu ruangan kecil itu dihidupkan. Ia mengenalinya! Sangat mengenalinya!

Seseorang yang mengikat tangannya di belakang kini membuka bekapan mulutnya. Ia menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang tadi menyeretnya kemari. Mereka.. mereka adalah—

"Kalian?! Anak baru dikelasku?!"

Pemuda dibelakangnya kini berjalan menghampiri gadis yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan Karin dengan seringai mengerikannya. Wajah ayu gadis yang diketahui Karin lembut itu kini tampak menyeramkan. Jujur, Karin sedikit takut melihatnya.

"Kau sudah melukai seseorang temanku malam tadi, Karin-chan." Katanya halus, tetap dengan seringainya. Pemuda disampingnya ikut menyeringai. Pemuda itu melipat tangannya didepan dada, menikmati percakapan dua gadis ini.

"Hinata?" gumam Karin terkejut. "Apa? Apa maksudmu—"

"Kau melukai Sakura-chan dengan pisau beracunmu semalam," sahut Hinata kalem. Mata lavender itu kini berubah pola. Urat-urat muncul di sekeliling mata itu, _Byakugan _telah aktif. Ia menatap iris rubi Karin. Gadis bersurai merah itu tersentak setelah menatap mata lavender itu.

Mata yang menatap dingin. Mata yang seakan bisa membunuhnya walau hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. Karin merasakan firasat buruk.

CRASS

Darah segar menyembur, menciprati lantai putih tak berdosa di ruangan penyimpanan barang olahraga itu. gadis itu terperangah, sesaat ia mengerang ketika merasa sakit di bahu kanannya.

"ARGHH—Mmmhh!" sayangnya, mulutnya kembali di sumpal demi teriakannya tidak terdengar. Naruto—pemuda yang menjadi anak baru dikelasnya itu menyumpal mulutnya kembali dengan saputangan.

"Sakitkah?" tanya suara lain dengan tenang namun menusuk. Mata Karin yang terpejam menahan sakit kini terbelalak.

'Suara siapa itu?' pikir Karin.

Katana yang menembus bahu kanan Karin kini ditarik lagi ke belakang, membuat Karin menggigit sapu tangan itu menahan sakit yang dideritanya. Naruto kini berdiri di samping Hinata, menyeringai. Karin menatap keduanya penuh benci. Ternyata benar, merekalah anggota FBI itu. dan lagi, cara pembunuhan mereka lebih sadis dari _Taka_.

Mendadak Karin terdiam. Pembunuhan? Seorang pembunuh sepertinya…dibunuh?

Ah, ia teringat dengan cara sadisnya yang membelah kepala target. Terkadang menyiksanya dengan siksaan pedih dan membuat target menderita. Ia senang memainkan darah-darah targetnya, kemudian membersihkan katana kesayangannya. Tak disangka, ia tertusuk Katana juga.

"Kupikir, ini tidak setimpal dengan yang kuderita semalam." Suara misterius itu terdengar lagi di belakang Karin. Karin menoleh, iris rubby mengagumkan itu terbelalak takkala matanya bersiborok dengan iris emerald.

Emerald yang biasanya tenang dan hangat, kini dingin dan sadis. Mata itu memandangnya remeh, dengan senyum sinis terkembang di bibir pemilik iris emerald itu. Karin mengenal wajah ayu didepannya ini. Rambut _bubble-gum_, kulit putih porselen dan mata jade yang alami. Gadis itu meletakkan Katananya sejenak, lalu melepaskan penyumpal mulut Karin setelah dirasa gadis itu takkan berteriak lagi.

"Kau anak—anak.."

"Kelas XI IA-1, sekelas dengan Sasuke-kun." Katanya dengan senyuman yang 'sok' manis. Bagi Karin, itu adalah senyum mengerikan setelah senyuman maut miliknya. Karin merasa gadis ini berbahaya, terutama setelah dia memanggil Sasuke dengan surfiks –_Kun_. Ini berbahaya untuk pemuda yang disukainya.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh Sasuke-kun, sedikitpun." Kata Karin dingin, dengan iris yang berkilat marah. Ia membiarkan gadis ini menyiksa dirinya, asalkan jangan Sasuke.

"_So Sweet~_" kekeh gadis berambut _softpink_ itu. "Kupikir aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuknya." Gadis itu menyeringai. "Tapi tidak sekarang, dia tidak punya masalah berarti untukku _saat ini_." katanya dengan tekanan di kata terakhir.

Kini ia berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Karin. Naruto dan Hinata yang dikenal Karin menyingkir ke sisi kiri dan kanan Karin. Karin memandang mereka penuh benci.

_Sial, Sial, Sial.._

"Bersiaplah menerima balasan, Karin-chan." Ujar gadis beriris emerald itu dengan senyum sinis merekah. Katana yang sejak tadi dipegangnya diacungkannya tepat di hidung Karin, lalu diturunkannya perlahan sehingga mata Katana itu tepat didepan dada Karin, bersiap menusuk jantungnya.

"Tunggu—" Karin mencegah. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya, namun tak bisa. Kaki dan tangannya terikat kencang dengan simpul yang tidak dikenal Karin. Pastilah Naruto Sialan itu belajar menyimpul tali dengan cermat. "Apa kau salah satu dari orang-orang bertopeng semalam? Si anggota FBI?"

Gadis itu tersenyum simpul. "Bukan hanya aku, tapi kami semua. Kurasa kau sudah tahu siapa kami semua, Karin-chan."

Karin mendecih dan mengulum senyum. "Kami memang memperkirakan begitu, namun tak kusangka itu benar. Seharusnya, aku memberi tahu anggotaku saat ini."

CKREK

Dua pistol teracung di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Karin.

"Sayangnya, nasibku sedang tidak beruntung." Karin tersenyum miring. "Beri aku kesempatan bertanya satu kali lagi."

Gadis dihadapannya tampak tersenyum manis, dengan mata yang menyipit. Senyum manis itu sebenarnya sangat indah untuk dilihat, namun menurut Karin senyum itu sangat memuakkan dan mengejeknya. "Silahkan."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu akulah yang melukai anggota FBI—yaitu mungkin, kau?"

Gadis itu tertawa, seolah pertanyaan Karin sangatlah lucu. Suara tawanya menggema, dan terasa menyeramkan. Gadis itu merasa tak perlu takut orang luar akan mendengar tawanya yang melengking. Gedung ini jauh dari kawasan gedung utama Sekolah. Sekarang pun sedang tidak ada jam olahraga masing-masing kelas. Semuanya sesuai rencana.

"Mudah. Salah satu sahabatku mempunyai bakat _Photographic Memory_. Ia mengingat betul bentuk mata dan lekuk tubuh serta suara sang pelaku yang melukaiku semalam." Mata gadis itu mengerling belakang, menatap mata _blue sapphire_ yang memandangnya hangat. "Tidak sulit mencari gadis dengan aura jelek sepertimu."

Katana itu maju sedikit, ujung runcingnya menempel pada seragam Karin. Karin meneguk ludah, habis sudah. Dia terbayang lagi masanya dengan anggota Taka. Masa-masa dia mengejar Sasuke. Masa-masa dia dengan keluarganya sebelum pergi..

Karin tersenyum miris, inikah hal yang terjadi sebelum mati? Mengingat kenangan lama?

_Jika memang benar.._

_Aku…_

**CRASH!**

_Merindukan keluargaku.._

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Mind to Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW FANFIC**

**SASUSAKU**

**My life just for You**

Genre: Romance-Suspence

Summary: "Aku tidak menyangka bisa mengenalmu sedalam ini, Sasuke-kun.." DOR! "Kau jauh lebih licik dariku.." "Aku tidak mempercayai cinta! Tidak mempercayai semua kekonyolan perasaan inI! Aku tidak mempercayaimu!" "Kumohon! Buat aku percaya padamu terakhir kalinya!" "_My life just for you."_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

This story © AyamPink ( putriapriliaza)

**Don't Like Don't Read! (Baca)**

Happy reading and Enjoy!

* * *

_Aku percaya suatu hari nanti dunia akan berubah_

_Dunia yang diubah oleh seseorang yang penting_

_Begitu pula dengan hidupku_

_Kini hidupku mulai berubah karena keberadaannya_

_Keberadaan yang datang tanpa diundang_

_Keberadaan cinta_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sasuke berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Tadi ia meminta izin pada Shizune-sensei pergi ke kamar kecil. Ia hanya ingin mencari udara bebas, sebenarnya. Selain itu, ia juga ingin tahu dimana keberadaan si _pink_ yang belakangan ini sering mengusik perhatiannya.

Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan siapapun kecuali teman gengnya. Apalagi seorang perempuan, Sasuke pasti mengabaikannya. Tapi gadis _pink_ _menyebalkan_—Sakura yang menghardik ketidaksopanannya tempo hari berhasil membuatnya kepikiran.

Gadis itu menarik. Dia satu-satunya gadis yang berlaku kasar pada Sasuke. Selama ini, semua gadis selalu bersikap lembut dan centil padanya. Semua itu membuat Sasuke muak. Tetapi gadis ini? Anak baru tapi sudah membentaknya. Sasuke ingat ekspresi gadis itu ketika memelototinya, dan itu sering membuat Sasuke geli sendiri.

Sasuke tahu ini berbahaya. Gadis ini masuk sekolah bersama anak-anak lain yang masuk tiba-tiba. Meskipun data-data yang berhasil disadap Kabuto menunjukkan mereka berasal dari seokolah berbeda, tetapi Sasuke tahu itu hanya sebuah akal-akalan. Ia tahu para _agent_ itu sedang memancingnya. Namun Sasuke mengambil tindakan tidak peduli dan membiarkan '_mereka'_ berusaha menyelidikinya.

Dan mungkin, gadis pink itu salah satu diantara _mereka_.

Lamunannya buyar ketika mata kelamnya menangkap sosok gadis yang kesusahan menaiki tangga. Meski wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat karena tingginya tumpukan buku yang ia bawa, tetapi Sasuke yakin itu adalah gadis pink—Sakura. Sakura sudah tinggal 2 anak tangga lagi sebelum mencapai lantai kelas mereka, tetapi gadis itu malah oleng dan—

"Lho, lho, KYAAA—"

Sakura berhasil ditangkap Sasuke sebelum jatuh terguling di tangga. Bukunya beberapa berserakan. Sakura merasa bahu dan tangannya hangat. Tangan seseorang mendekapnya sehingga ia bisa berdiri seimbang lagi. Sakura tidak dapat melihat siapa yang menolongnya sampai buku yang ia bawa diambil sosok itu dan diletakkan di lantai yang ditujunya. Sakura terbelalak begitu melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya—menginjak anak tangga yang tadi ingin dia naiki, menatapnya kalem.

"T-terima kasih…" Sakura berkata dengan tidak sadar. Matanya masih tidak mengerjab, fokus menatap manik kelam Sasuke.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Sasuke menuruni dua anak tangga dan memungguti beberapa buku tipis yang terjatuh dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Kemudian ia menaiki tangga dan mengangkat tumpukan buku tebal yang tadi diambilnya dari Sakura.

Merasa tidak ada sahutan, Sasuke memutar badannya. Ia menatap heran Sakura yang masih menatap sedikit buku yang dibawanya. "Hei. Kau kerasukan?"

"Hah?" Sakura mendongakkan kepala. Sasuke memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar plus heran. Ditangan kekarnya Sasuke membawa tumpukan buku tebal yang tadi ia bawa dan berat-berat. Sementara Sakura hanya membawa beberapa buku tipis yang ringan.

Sasuke melengos pergi. "Ayo."

"E-eh? Tunggu!" Sakura cepat-cepat menaiki dua anak tangga dan menyusul Sasuke yang melangkah lebar-lebar. Ia berhasil menyusul pemuda itu dan kini berjalan dibelakangnya. "Hei, kenapa kau membantuku?"

"…"

"Buku itu berat. Biar aku saja yang bawa!"

"…"

"Hei!"

"Berisik." Sasuke menoleh sedikit dan meliriknya tajam. Sukses membuat Sakura terdiam. Sasuke kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Berjalan tenang ke kelas mereka yang berada di ujung koridor.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, sepasang manik hangat menatap punggungnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

**Sakura's POV**

Aku mengekori si pantat ayam sampai masuk kelas. Ia membukakan pintu untukku dan meletakkan buku-bukuku yang berat diatas mejaku, lalu tanpa berkata-kata duduk di bangkunya yang berada di sisi kiriku. Kulihat murid-murid lain tidak terlalu memperhatikan kami. Kebanyakan dari mereka sibuk sendiri karena tidak lama sebelumnya Shizune-sensei dipanggil ke kantor. Aku meletakkan buku yang kubawa dan berdiri di sisi mejanya.

Ia tidak mengacuhkanku. Kepalanya ia tolehkan pada jendela di sampingnya. Mata hitamnya menerawang langit. Tidak ada ekspresi berarti tapi aku merasakan ia sedikit…kesepian. Aku terus menatapnya. Lekukan rahangnya yang keras. Mata hitam jelaganya yang menawan. Hidung mancung dan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang. Ia terlihat…keren.

Eh?

Aku mengerjab-ngerjab mataku. Tanpa sadar aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku bilang dia apa? Keren? Heh. Dia bahkan masuk dalam daftar murid yang kucurigai di misiku!

"Kau pusing?"

Aku tersentak. Ku tatap dia yang kini juga memandangku, masih dengan raut datar tetapi sedikit kekhawatiran disana—jika aku tidak salah mengartikannya. Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebuah kebiasaan yang baru kukenali bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu yang mencurigakan atau aneh. Kepribadian yang menarik.

"Ti-tidak kok, aku tidak pusing!" aku memberikan cengiran khasku. Aneh, ada yang salah denganku. Mengapa… mengapa aku gugup di depan dia?

Aku menyadari. Dia memiliki hidup yang kelam. Aku sudah memiliki data-data murid di sekolah ini tetapi beberapa diantaranya memiliki informasi yang mencurigakan, termasuklah dia. Aku juga masih membingungkan nama marganya. Yang kutahu, dia bermarga Houzuki. Tetapi waktu aku bertengkar padanya dulu 'kan, Gaara memanggilnya Uchiha?

"Kau unik." Suara berat yang mulai kukenali itu bersuara lagi. Aku menatapnya bingung. Ia menatapku dengan senyum miring yang terlihat jenaka. "Dulu galak, sekarang manis."

Blush! Wajahku memerah sempurna hanya dengan kalimat pendeknya yang memiliki 4 kata dan 23 huruf saja. Ia terkekeh pelan. _Oh my_, dia pasti melihat wajah konyolku yang memerah. Tetapi dia terlihat makin keren saja. Baru kali ini kulihat ia menampilkan banyak ekspresi selain ekspresi datar dan dinginnya dan kurasakan bahwa itu ekspresi yang bukan pura-pura alias bukan topeng.

_Tidak! Tidak! Dia salah satu teman targetku barusan. Pasti dia salah satu orang yang berhubungan dengan misiku! Aku tidak boleh terpengaruh!_

Aku menatap wajahnya lagi, dan seketika kata-kata penguat hatiku sirna. Gila. Aku mulai gila.

"A-ano…" aku menautkan jari-jariku. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku tadi. Jika tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku." Aku menunjukkan senyum tulusku. Memang benar perkataanku. Tanpa dia ada tadi, aku pasti sudah jatuh dan keadaanku pasti tambah buruk. Aku bisa beraktifitas seperti biasanya saja karena suntik hormone adrenalin. dan bodohnya hari ini aku membawa buku yang banyak dan _membunuh seseorang_.

"Tidak masalah." Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Aku tersenyum lagi padanya. Ah, ternyata dia orang yang hangat. berbeda jauh dengan sikapnya saat pertama kali aku menyapanya. Sikap dingin dan sombongnya. Ternyata dia memiliki sisi lain yang jauh lebih menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum lebar lagi, lalu beranjak duduk di bangkuku sendiri. Tetapi gerakanku tertahan akibat sebuah tangan yang menahan lenganku. Aku menoleh dan menahan napas. Yang menahan tanganku, Sasuke?

Sasuke menatapku datar. Tetapi seringai usil ia tunjukkan. Aku mengernyit heran. Heh? Dia punya ekspresi usil?

"Kau wangi cherry, aku suka." Sasuke bergumam, masih dengan senyum usilnya. "Lain kali kalau jatuh, aku yang tangkap lagi." Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada lenganku. Membiarkanku berjalan mundur dan terduduk di kursiku sendiri dengan wajah terkejut yang kentara.

Ia mendengus, sepertinya menahan tawa, dan kurasakan wajahku memerah lagi. Dia pasti bilang wangi saat dia memelukku tadi? Aku meletakkan kedua lenganku diatas meja dan menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Malu sekali dibilang begitu. Tapi aku lega juga. Untung saja setelah 'mengotori tangan'ku tadi, aku sempat membersihkan tangan dan memakai parfum lagi sebelum pergi dari TKP dan menuju tempat pelarianku, ruang guru.

Ya, semuanya berjalan dengan mulus.

**End Sakura's POV**.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pelajaran berakhir berbunyi nyaring. Sorak sorai khas murid terdengar di setiap kelas. Beberapa memberi salam pada _sensei_ mereka dan bersenandung kecil. Beberapa lagi masih sibuk mencatat dan ada juga yang masih duduk diam di kelas mendengar nasihat _sensei_ mereka.

"Woii, Sasukeee!" suara cempreng dari arah pintu kelas XI IA-1 berhasil membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut putih keabuan dengan mata biru laut berdiri di depan pintu. Di belakangnya, dua pemuda lainnya hanya tersenyum kecil dengan pose berbeda. Beberapa perempuan memekik kecil melihat pemandangan itu. Siapa yang tidak histeris melihat geng Hebi yang _eksis_ itu berdiri didepan kelas mereka meski mereka tahu geng itu menjemput salah satu bagiannya, Sasuke.

"Hn." Iris obsidiannya melirik ke arah. Ia menatap tajam teman yang meneriakinya tadi. Seakan diberi kode, Suigetsu—pemuda yang meneriaki Sasuke—beserta Juugo dan Kabuto masuk kekelas itu dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih sibuk merapikan bukunya.

"Dimana Karin?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar setelah melirik sekilas teman-temannya. Ia menutup restliting tasnya lalu menyampirkan tas itu di pundak kanannya.

Alis Juugo bertaut. "Bukankah dia bersamamu, tadi?"

Kini giliran Sasuke yang mengernyit heran. "Hn?"

Suigetsu mengangguk. "Tadi kami ke kelas Karin. Kata teman-temannya, jam pelajaran ke 6 tadi dia keluar kelas karena katanya kau memanggilnya." Suigetsu menggaruk pipi kirinya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Soalnya jam ke 6 tadi kelas Karin kosong sampai jam pulang."

"Aku tidak memanggilnya." Sasuke menatap tajam ketiga mata temannya yang saling terkejut. "Aku tidak keluar kelas sejak istirahat. Hanya ke kamar kecil sebentar."

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke." Kabuto kini menatapnya heran. "Mana mungkin teman-teman sekelasnya berbohong. Jelas-jelas mereka mengatakannya sendiri. Karin bahkan terlihat sangat gembira begitu seseorang memberi tahunya bahwa kau menunggunya."

"Siapa yang bilang pada Karin bahwa aku memanggilnya? Lalu mereka bilang Karin pergi menemui 'ku' kemana?" Sasuke melihat sekeliling kelasnya dengan pandangan dingin. Mata _onxy_ dinginnya menyapu pemandangan kelas XI IA-1 yang melihat ia dan kelompoknya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sasuke membentak mereka. "Apa yang kalian perhatikan?!"

"Gedung olahraga." Juugo terdiam sesaat. "Lebih baik kita kesana."

"Hn."

"Ayo."

Derap langkah kaki mengakhiri perbincangan keempat pemuda tampan yang sedang cemas kehilangan teman perempuan se-geng mereka. Berpuluh pasang mata kembali menatap _Hebi_. Begitu keempat pemuda itu keluar, kelas langsung berbisik seru membicarakan Karin yang katanya tadi menghilang. Ocehan melantur bahkan sudah mulai keluar dari mulut-mulut penggosip tak berdosa.

Karena terlalu asyik menggosipkan Karin, tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa seorang gadis berwajah ayu sedang menampilkan seringai kepuasannya. Ia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas, menemui seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ yang menunggunya dan mereka berjalan beriringan menjauhi kerumunan.

"_The first__mission is completed_."

.

.

.

**-Sport Hall KHS-**

KRIET

"Gelap." Komentar Kabuto saat melongokkan kepalanya ke arah dalam gedung itu. Ia menekan sisi penyangga kacamatanya dan lensanya berubah menjadi berwarna merah. "Nah, sekarang aku bisa melihat lebih baik." Katanya puas.

"Jangan memamerkan hasil penemuanmu sekarang, Kabuto." Ketus Suigetsu sembari langsung melangkah masuk. Ia mengeluarkan _gadget_nya dan menerangi gedung itu dengan penerangan seadanya. "Cari Karin di setiap ruang di gedung ini." perintah Suigetsu.

Anehnya mereka menuruti perintah pemuda berdarah Houzuki itu. Juugo dan Sasuke mengeluarkan _gadget_ mereka dan mulai berpencar dengan penerangan masing-masing di tangan. Kabuto yang tidak perlu penerangan karena sudah dibantu dengan kacamata penemuannya segera pergi ke lantai dua gedung olahraga itu. Sementara Suigetsu memeriksa ruang utama gedung ini dan mencari pusat saklar listrik Sport Hall KHS.

Ah, Ketemu! Suigetsu bergegas berjalan ke sudut ruang utama itu. Ia membuka kotak listrik dari besi itu dan menekan tombol merah ke bawah.

**CTEK**

Gedung itu terang benderang. Memang Sport Hall KHS tidak memiliki saklar lampu di setiap ruangan, melainkan disatukan dengan saklar utama. Suigetsu segera memeriksa ruangan utama itu. di bawah sofa, tidak ada. Di wc, tidak ada. Suigetsu berjalan menuju ruang fitness, tidak ada. Suigetsu kembali berjalan menuju ruang utama dan duduk di sofa minimalis disana.

Mata biru lautnya terpaku pada ruangan kecil di dekat pintu belakang gedung ini. Itu adalah gedung penyimpanan barang olahraga. Suigetsu sedikit ragu kalau Karin akan kesana. Mereka sudah memeriksa daerah sekitar luar Sport Hall, tapi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda gadis berambut merah. Ruang itupun belum diperiksa karena Juugo dan Sasuke masih memeriksa ruangan bagian depan. Suigetsu bangkit dan sedikit berlari ke ruangan yang terlihat suram itu.

Ia memegang kenop pintu itu dan membukanya. Hatinya sedikit waswas. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan dan iris biru laut Suigetsu dapat melihat ke dalam ruangan itu. Mata biru indah itu membulat penuh. Suigetsu menegang di ambang pintu. Manik indahnya menangkap sosok gadis berseragam yang sedang duduk. Rambutnya yang merah darah tergerai menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk. Seragam putih hitamnya kini dihiasi bercak darah yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Lantai dihadapan gadis tak bernyawa itu tertulis huruf kanji bertuliskan 'Selamat untuk dunia. _The Devil Girl of Taka_ sudah tewas…'.

"KARIINNNNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa rencana selanjutnya?"

Iris hijau _emerald_ itu menatap mata _amethyst _didepannya. Senyum sinis tercetak di wajah ayunya. "Tentu saja membasmi Taka."

Hinata menatap gadis berambut _softpink_ itu dengan sedikit kesal. "Sakura-chan, jangan bertindak ceroboh dan gegabah begitu."

"Aku tidak gegabah." _Emerald_ Sakura mendelik. "Kau merasa aku tidak professional?"

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura daripada membuat keributan dengan adik Haruno Sasori itu. Hinata sedikit bersabar dengan sikap Sakura. Mungkin mood Sakura tidak baik saat ini. Kalau tidak karena Sakura adalah temannya, Hinata ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan kata 'ya'.

Kedua gadis itu melangkah pasti di koridor rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat yang berpapasan dengan mereka menyapa dan dibalas anggukan dan senyuman. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruang rawat khusus.

"Sasori-nii?" Sakura menatap kaget pemuda yang berdiri di sisi ranjang Gaara dengan posisi membelakanginya. Kepala berhias helaian merah menoleh. Mata _hazel_nya menatap tajam sang adik yang meneguk ludahnya, ketakutan.

"Hallo, Imouto~" balas Sasori dengan seringai kecilnya. Tangannya terangkat dan terayun memanggil sang adik. Sakura yang ekspresinya terlihat jelas ia ketakutan mendekati sang kakak dengan wajah polos dan cengirannya.

**CTAK!**

"ITTAI!" Sakura mundur beberapa langkah setelah dahi lebarnya disentil Sasori tanpa perasaan. Sakura reflek mengusap dahinya yang memerah dan berdenyut. Mata hijaunya berkilat kesal. Tapi ia tidak jadi marah ketika dilihatnya _hazel_ milik Sasori menatapnya tajam, siap meledak.

"Kenapa kau ceroboh sekali?!" teriak Sasori didepan sang adik yang menunduk dengan tangan yang mengusap dahi malangnya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, bodoh! Kau ceroboh! Mana tekhnik-tekhnik menghindar yang kuajarkan? Untuk apa aku melatihmu bela diri kalau kau bisa terkena serangan musuh dengan mudahnya?!"

Sakura makin tertunduk. Sementara orang-orang lain dalam ruangan itu hanya diam, tidak berani ikut campur. Memang seharusnya ada yang memarahi Sakura yang bertindak ceroboh membuatnya hampir kehilangan nyawa.

"Jangan membuatku kecewa," Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap ekspresi Sasori yang campur aduk antara marah, khawatir, dan kecewa. Sakura merasa amat bersalah melihatnya. "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Tidak mau kehilangan keluargaku lagi. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain kau, Sakura." Ucap Sasori lirih.

"_Gomenasai_, Nii-san." Sakura menerjang kakaknya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. Aku berjanji."

Sasori menepuk kepala adiknya sembari mengangguk. Ia melepaskan pelukan adiknya dan senyum hangat menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Banggakan ayah dan ibu, siap?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat."Siap!"

Seisi ruangan ICU itu menghembuskan nafas lega. Kedua Haruno ini akhirnya berbaikan dan yang terpenting, Sakura sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Ditambah melihat semangat yang berkobar dimata dua Haruno itu membuat Tsunade dan anggota FBI lainnya tersenyum sipul. Terlebih ketika perlahan sebuah senyum sinis Sasori dan Sakura tunjukkan setelah mereka bertatapan cukup lama. Pasti mereka memikirkan sesuatu yang sama di pikiran mereka. Persis seperti mendiang kedua orang tua mereka.

Darah Haruno memang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karin-_senpai _dibunuh seseorang!"

"Iya! Katanya kemarin dia ditemukan Suigetsu-_senpai_ di ruang penyimpanan gedung olahraga!"

"Tidak mungkin! Siapa pembunuhnya?!"

"Kejam…"

"Lalu, katanya ada pesan yang ditinggalkan di mayat Karin-_senpai_!"

"Oh ya?! Apa pesannya?"

"Katanya—"

"BISA KALIAN DIAM?!" suara bisik-bisik seru para _kouhai_ langsung terhenti setelah suara menggelegar memenuhi koridor itu. Semuanya memandang ngeri Suigetsu yang memandang tajam junior-junior kelas X-nya.

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU APA-APA! BERHENTI MENGGOSIPKAN KARIN!"Mata birunya berkilat marah dan berhawa membunuh. Sasuke dengan sigap menarik Suigetsu bergegas menuju kelas pemuda berambut putih itu diikuti Juugo dan kabuto sebelum Suigetsu membantai para _kouhai_ tidak sopan itu.

Tetapi perkiraan itu meleset. Sasuke menyeret Suigetsu menuju atap sekolah. Ia membiarkan Suigetsu jatuh merosot ke rumput buatan di atap itu setelah Kabuto menutup pintu penghubung dan menguncinya—kunci yang sengaja diduplikat Kabuto.

"Kendalikan emosimu, Sui." Kata Sasuke datar. Ia melangkah mendekati pagar besi yang mengelilingi atap. Kedua tangannya mencengkram celah-celah pagas besi itu. Iris obsidiannya menatap jauh ke kota Tokyo yang sibuk.

"KENDALIKAN EMOSI, KATAMU?!" Suigetsu langsung bangkit berdiri dan bersiap menghampiri Sasuke serta memukulnya namun ditahan Juugo. "KAU ANGGAP APA KARIN?! KEMATIANNYA SAJA KAU SANTAI-SANTAI SAJA!" Suigetsu memberontak dalam tahanan Juugo, namun pemuda bertubuh besar dan atletis itu tetap menahan sahabatnya yang sedang kalut ini.

Kabuto memandang iba kedua sahabatnya yang bertengkar. Kematian Karin menyisakan luka mendalam di geng Hebi—Taka. Sialnya, pihak guru datang ke ruang dimana mayat Karin berada tepat waktu ketika mendengar teriakan Suigetsu sehingga mereka tidak sempat menghapus tulisan kanji yang ditulis dengan darah Karin dilantai dan berhasil menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"APA KAU TULI, UCHIHA?!" Suigetsu melepas gusar pertahanan dari Juugo dan kini berdiri dengan kepalan tangan dan menatap Sasuke, menantang. "DASAR TIDAK PUNYA HATI!"

"Hn. Kau sendiri punya hati?" Sasuke berujar santai. Ia berbalik perlahan dan menatap Suigetsu dengan datar. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan didepan dada. Punggungnya ia senderkan pada pagar besi sehingga menyebabkan bunyi **klontang** yang cukup nyaring.

Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Suigetsu terdiam. Kabuto dan Juugo saling lirik. Mereka mundur, bersandar pada pohon besar buatan yang menjadi tempat biasa mereka berlima duduk bersantai. Memperhatikan kedua sahabat mereka yang menebar hawa dingin.

"Kita seorang pembunuh, Suigetsu. Ingat itu." Sasuke menengadahkan kepala, menatap kempat burung yang terbang melewati langit. "Kematian adalah hal yang wajar kita lihat."

"Tapi yang mati ini adalah sahabat kita! Teman kelompok KITA!" teriak Suigetsu lantang dengan penekanan di kata terakhir. Tangannya yang terkepal semakin erat. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah datar Uchiha Sasuke yang disekolah menggunakan marga keluarganya, Houzuki.

Sasuke terkekeh. Kekehannya terdengar menyeramkan dan sedikit…mistis. Mata hitamnya tetap datar dan dingin seperti biasanya. Namun ekspresi datar itu terlihat lain. Mirip dengan ekspresi Sasuke jika membunuh target dengan tangannya sendiri—ekspresi psikopat. "Aku bertanya. Apa kau punya hati?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kalau kau punya hati, kenapa kau bunuh para target?"

Suigetsu tidak berkutik. Juugo dan Kabuto terdiam. Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan keluarga target?"

"…"

"Mereka merasakan kehilangan."

"…"

"Tapi kau membunuhnya dengan penuh sukacita."

"…"

"Kau bahkan membunuh lebih banyak dari kami karena posisimu sebagai seorang _snipper_."

"…"

"Dari semua yang kau lakukan, kau masih bilang punya hati?"

"…"

"Menyedihkan."

Sasuke mengakhiri kalimat pedasnya dengan pandangan merendahkan pada Suigetsu. Ia kembali berbalik, menatap kota Tokyo yang kian padat dan ramai. Tak ada ekspresi berarti di wajah tampannya. "Lupakan Karin. Kita bisa mencari ahli racun yang lain. Kabuto juga bisa membuat racun."

"…" Suigetsu menunduk. Tangannya yag terkepal perlahan terlepas, dan seakan loyo. Ia mengangkat matanya. Memandang Sasuke yang memunggunginya. Ekspresi pemuda bergigi hiu ini memilukan.

"Kau mengatakan begitu karena kau tidak menganggap keberadaannya." Suigetsu bergumam lirih. "Seandainya aku, Juugo atau Kabuto juga mati, apa kau juga akan biasa saja?"

"…" Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. Namun Suigetsu yakin, telinga pemuda itu mendengarkannya.

"Kau tidak menganggap kami sebagai temanmu?" Suigetsu menatap datar Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi emosi yang terpancar di matanya. Namun kalimatnya menuntut Sasuke. "Kau anggap apa? Alat pembantumu?"

"Jangan bercanda, Suigetsu." Sasuke akhirnya berbicara. "Aku mengenal kalian jauh lebih lama daripada mengenal Karin. Kalian lebih berarti dari pada dia."

"Dia sudah bersama kita cukup lama, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kau mengenal kami." Suigetsu berkata dengan rileks. "Kau tidak menganggap kami, 'kan, Sasuke-_sama_?" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Sasuke berbalik, menatap tajam Suigetsu. "Kau pikir aku tidak setia kawan?"

Suigetsu tertawa keras-keras. Kabuto dan Juugo bergidik. Pemuda Houzuki ini sudah gila.

"Baik, aku percaya kau menganggap kami teman." Suigetsu menggedikkan bahunya. "Tapi kami menganggap Karin teman, kalau kau?"

"Tidak lebih dari sebuah mainan." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

"Karena dia tidak berguna?" Suigetsu memancing.

"Karena dia bukan orang yang mengerti penderitaan teman-temanku."

Suigetsu, Kabuto dan Juugo terdiam. Suigetsu sedikit salah tingkah. Ia salah sangka. Ia pikir Sasuke hanya memanfaatkan mereka. Nyatanya, Sasuke hanya tidak menganggap Karin sebagai temannya. Memang diantara mereka berlima, Karin-lah yang baru masuk kelompok mereka. Karin tidak tahu semua masa lalu kelam keempat sekawan itu. Sama sekali tidak tahu menahu, bahkan tujuan _Taka_ menjadi kelompok pembunuh pun dia tidak tahu. Karin masuk kelompok ini dan bersedia menjadi pembunuh semata-mata hanya untuk menyenangkan Sasuke yang sangat ia cintai. Sayangnya, Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ya, kau memang tidak menganggapnya siapa-siapa." Suigetsu menggedikkan kedua bahunya lalu tertawa hambar. "Berbeda denganku yang mencintainya."

Sasuke terdiam. Matanya membelalak meskipun tidak terlihat karena ia membelakangi Suigetsu. Juugo dan Kabuto terperangah. Apakah ini Suigetsu? Jadi, selama ini Suigetsu mencintai Karin?

Suigetsu menampakkan senyum miring. Dengan kilatan kebencian dimata biru langitnya. "Aku akan membalas pembunuh Karin. Siapapun itu—" Suigetsu menyeringai seram. Ia mengeluarkan **Revolver Wingun** dari saku celana seragamnya. Mengelus-ngelus pistol hitam itu dengan seringai yang makin lebar. "—Aku akan menemukannya."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai hai hai! maaf ya aku baru ngelanjutinnya sekarang. **Friend to Love** aja belum aku lanjutin. lalu maaf juga kalau chap ini kependekan. maaf maaf. *ojigi*

Saya merasa alurnya sedikit kecepetan dan terburu-buru, maaf ya... maaf juga kalau chap ini kurang memuaskan. saya akan berusaha lebih memuaskan di chapter depan'-' satu atau dua chapter kedepan saya mau masukin misi ke Taka, biar _crime_ Taka bertambah, hahaha~ *tawa mistis* /plak.

Oh ya, sedikit bocoran. Selain ada misi ke Taka di chapter 1 atau dua kedepan, saya juga bakal masukin kelompok pembunuh yang dipimpin oleh paman Sasuke :D Ya, supaya tambah banyak pembunuhannya /plak. oh ya, soal misteri Uchiha akan diperjelas nantinya.

Kalian suka sama chap ini? suka sama fanfic ini? silahkan review dan fav ya! segala dukungan, saran yang mendukung, pujian(?) akan saya terima dengan senang hati (KECUALI FLAME)

Saya tegaskan. kalau tidak suka sama fanfic saya, silahkan _out_. Sebagai penjelas. diatas sudah saya tulis **Don't like don't read**. So, kalau masih bilang gak suka, yang salah siapa?:p

**Spesial Thanks: Qian Zhang, Sofi asat, Ravenpink, Uchiwa, Parinza;ananda;9, febri feven, Anisha Ryuzaki, Sakura Zouldyeck, Ryuu15, Hikari Haruno, Ai, Saveria, Uchihaharuno Citra, Kushiru, Eysha 'CherryBlossom, tasyadian.**

**Terus baca ya, thanks to all:***

**Mind to Review?:)**


End file.
